A Box of Monkey Love
by LadyBrannon
Summary: -Complete!-Draco and Ginny are married. They have hit a dry spell. Can a wizard's game help them?
1. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Okay, that needs to be followed by a big "DUH")

Author: Lady Brannon 

Spoilers: I guess the first four HP Books…

Summary: Ginny and Draco are married. They are experiencing a "dry spell" in their relationship. Ginny comes across a new wizard's game and opens new doors for the couple.

Warnings: This is Rated R. Go away if you are not old enough to read this. Thank you.

Ginny Malfoy was tired. It had been such a trying day. First, she had to get up and make breakfast for everyone with a flick of her wand. Then, she had to get the kids to school by making sure they were at the fireplace in time. She had to tell the House Elves to make sure Draco's clothes were freshly pressed; and finally, she had to tell the Head House Elf what to prepare for a dinner party tonight with some of Draco's customers. "ARGH! Bloody Hell, I don't know if I need sleep or a drink more," thought Ginny to herself

As Ginny sat at the Breakfast table pondering her hectic life, Draco snuck up from behind and kissed her on her right cheek. 

"Morning Darling, what do you have planned for today?"

"I will be meeting Mom in Diagon Alley, and preparing for tonight's dinner party." 

"Bugger! I was hoping to get in some "quality time" tonight," Draco said while enticingly raising and lowering his eyebrows and giving her a suggestive smirk.

Ginny knew what he meant. If she did not have children that were younger than five, she would have sworn that they had not had sex in five years.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Love."

Draco muttered an unintelligible response and swallowed a glass of pumpkin juice in one great gulp. He placed the glass back on the table, kissed her briefly on the lips and was out the door. 

Ginny sighed and slowly got up from the table. She called the Head House Elf, Flora, and went over the plans for the evening's dinner.  The appetizers would be a collection of Stuffed Mushrooms, Bruschetta, and Shrimp Rolls. The salad course would be walnuts and crumbled Bleu Cheese on a bed of mixed salad greens. The soup would be a cool melon soup. The main entrée would be Roasted Lamb with Mint Jelly, roasted potatoes with parsley and garlic green beans. Dessert would be a champagne glass filled with strawberries and drowned in a sweet Grand Marnier sauce. She informed Flora that dinner should be served at exactly 7pm.

With that settled, Ginny went upstairs to collect the baby, put on her robes and head to Diagon Alley. She was supposed to meet her mother outside of Flourish & Botts at 10am. She had better hurry or she was going to be late. 

Molly Weasley was already waiting for her by the time she arrived. 

"Hello Dear….How is my granddaughter this morning?"

"Fine, she gets to sleep all day after keeping Mommy up all night."

"Pish-posh!  That is why you have House Elves…"

"Mum, you would never have left your children to House Elves, and neither will I."

Molly and Ginny began walking down the cobblestone alley. They did their normal route and picked up the necessities. As they were about to head back to the apparition point, Molly noticed a new store called Sexy Stuff.

"Oooh!" Molly gasped, "Look there is a new shop over there. It looks to be one of those Sex stores. Want to go take a look? I could find something that would overload your dad's Eclectic circuit."

"It is Electric Circuit, Mom. And, I really do not want to hear about you and Dad's sex life. Ugh!"

"Please, how do you think we had seven children? So, you want to go take a look?"

"Mom, I have Kaitlyn with me." 

"She's asleep! Come on, let's go."

"Fine"

Ginny followed her mom into the store. Her mom headed straight for arousing potions. 

_Oh Morgana! I did NOT need to know that. _Ginny thought.

Ginny walked slowly around the store and took in the items she saw. Some she knew what they were, others she could make an educated guess, and there was another group that she did not want to know. As she looked around, a raven-haired witch approached her. 

"Good afternoon! I am Huntress and I own this shop. Is there something I can help you with?

"No, I am just looking around."

"Are you sure, I get the feeling that you need my help."

"Umm- Yes, I am sure. Thanks anyway." Ginny gave the woman a polite smile and turned around. That is when she saw it. A game called "Monkey Love." 

The game claimed to be for the "hurried" lovers.  _Well, that would certainly be Draco and me. Maybe we should try it?_ She thought. 

"That is an excellent choice!" Huntress informed Ginny.

"Have a lot of people bought it?"

"Yes, and all have returned singing its praises."

"It certainly sounds interesting. I think I'll try it." 

"Wonderful! That will be 18 galleons."

Ginny paid for the game and waited for her mother by the door. Just as her mother got to the door, Kaitlyn woke from her nap with a great wail. 

"Looks like you need to be heading back home." Molly said to Ginny.

"Yes, she has been really cranky lately. Plus, the boys will be home around 2pm. Bye Mom, love you!" Ginny blew a kiss towards her mother as she walked off

She arrived back at the Manor in time to get Kaitlyn to her room, put away her packages and rush downstairs to greet the boys as they came out of the floo network.

Ben and Bill came out of the fireplace and ran to their Mother. They both animatedly spoke about their day at Hogsmeade's Primary School.  Ginny smiled lovingly at the young boys who looked so much like Draco when he was their age. 

They continued their infectious banter as she walked with them to the kitchen for their afternoon snack. They sat at the bar while she and Flora worked on the evening's food. 

Soon, they were finished with their snacks and headed to their rooms to complete their homework. Plata, the nanny House Elf, was upstairs keeping an eye on the children so Ginny could concentrate on the evening ahead.

Draco arrived home at 6:30 giving him just enough time to shower and put on more formal robes.  He met up with Ginny in their shared master bath. As she was putting the finishing touches on her hair charm, he leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look like an angel." He said to her.

"And _YOU_ are still as handsome as you were in Hogwarts."

Draco caught her eye in the mirror and winked at her, "Well, of course I am."

He then walked out to get his freshly, shined shoes. When he pulled the shoes out of the closet, he also pulled out the game Ginny bought that day.

"Umm- Ginny what is this?"

"What is what?" She retorted from the bathroom.

"Monkey Love?"

Ginny hustled into the bedroom. "Blimey, that was going to be a surprise for you after the party. I bought it this afternoon at a new store on Diagon Alley. It is supposed to be for the rushed, ragged couple."

"Well, now I have something to look forward to."  Draco put his hands behind his head and thrust his hips toward Ginny in the most suggestive way.

Ginny giggled at his antics and smiled. It looked like their dry spell was about to end.


	2. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 2

Ginny climbed the stairs to the master suite wearily. The dinner party seemed to last forever…and could there have been more boring conversations? Honestly, who cares if Lady LaDeDa was wearing a last year's Witch Hazel dress? 

Ginny briefly covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her third yawn in as many minutes. She entered their master suite and she charmed her outer clothes off of her body. She did a cleansing spell on her face and called for her flannel-footed pajamas. 

They were soft and fuzzy, and oh so comfortable. They were not sexy, in any context, but when was the last time she felt sexy anyway? Comfortable beats sexy any day…as any REAL woman will tell you.

Ginny was stifling another yawn as Draco walked into the room. 

"Everything was terrific tonight; but then again, you ARE a Malfoy now!" He said with a chuckle. 

She stuck her tongue out at him as she crawled into bed. 

"Ah ah ah! What do you think you are doing?" Draco inquired to his wife.

"Well, I thought I was going to bed. Did I miss something?"

"I think you forgot about our new game, Monkey Love." Draco said while waggling his eyebrows and smirking. 

"Draco, you have GOT to be kidding. I am tired and I want to go to bed." Ginny said emphatically.

Draco stuck out his bottom lip in a very distinct pout and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pwease…"

Ginny caved in, but not without a grunt of disapproval. 

Draco grinned in triumph and went to get the game out of the closet.

Ginny pulled the brocade cover back over the sheets and sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed in a meditation fashion. 

Draco tossed the game onto the bed and hopped up next to Ginny. 

Ginny pulled the game out of it wrappings and began pulling out the pieces and rules. There was a board, two space markers and a set of dice. Ginny went to read the directions, but Draco snatched them out of her hands. 

"I'll read those." 

"Fine, just get on with it. I'm tired, Draco."

"First off, we need to pick which marker we want. You can have the taco and I'll use the link of sausage."

They picked up their respective pieces and placed them at the spot marked Start. Of course, that was the only thing on the board; so, it was pretty obvious. 

"Next, we toss the dice to see who goes first." 

Ginny picked up the dice and threw them. She got five dots plus three dots for a total of eight.

Draco reached for the pair, shook them with great vigor and tossed them onto the board. He got four dots plus six dots for a total of ten dots.

"I get to go first!" 

"All right, just get on with it."

"Okay, the directions say that we must make a wizard's deal to continue the game. We are to pull out our wands, touch them tip to tip and swear that we will play the game once each day until we finish."

Draco and Ginny collected their wands, touched them together and swore they would play once a day until finished.

The board was still empty, but Draco went ahead and shook the dice. He rolled two dots plus two dots for a total of four dots.

The sausage link became animated and moved across the board. When it stopped, a ghost-like figure appeared at the base of their bed. It was a man with a long pointy face. He had long hair and a long wizard's beard. He wore long, white robes that matched his hair and beard. 

In a very monotonous tone, it said, "You have landed on the square of a thousand flavors. You are to use the foods provided to sensually explain how it tastes to kiss your way down your lover's body."

The man disappeared in a thin puff of smoke.   

In his wake was a large round table that was covered in all types of foods; from the exotic to the mundane. 

Draco got up from his spot on the bed and walked around the table perusing its contents. In the middle of the table was a purple velvet bag that had a note on it saying use me to collect your foods. He picked it up, opened it and began filling it with several foods. He closed the bag and hopped back on the bed. 

He gave Ginny an evil grin and pulled an item from the bag.

His first item was a mango. He held it to his nose, closed his eyes and smelled the sweetly, exotic fruit. 

"This reminds me of your luscious, perfect-sized breasts."

Ginny looked at him oddly; and then, burst out laughing loudly.

"Draco that is absolutely the craziest thing you have ever said in your entire life." She gasped out between fits of laughter.

"Ginnyyyyy, this is supposed to be suggestive and sexy. You aren't even trying." Draco whined to his wife.

"You expect me to find something so goofy suggestive and sexy? Fine, I'll play along as long as YOU don't be so goofy. Deal?"

"Deal"

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a group of cinnamon sticks. He took a small bite off one of the ends. Then, he leaned in towards his wife and gave her a resounding kiss. She immediately responded to his touch and eagerly sought his mouth as he sought hers. After several breathtaking moments, Draco hesitantly leaned back and gazed soulfully into his wife's eyes.  

"You taste like cinnamon when I kiss you."

Ginny responded with a half-smile and a warm, come hither look. "Draco, darling, I think you just found the secret to this particular quest in the game. You are supposed to use your comparisons with your lover." 

"Ahh, Ginny, Love, I like the way you think" Draco said as he reached into the bag again. This time, he pulled out a banana.

"Draco, shouldn't that be something I take off the table?"

"No, the curve of the banana reminds me of the curve of your neck." He then brought the banana to his lips and began gently nibbling and licking across it. 

Ginny moaned when his lips touched the banana; she knew how sweet and succulent Draco's ministrations could be. And right now, she longed for them. 

He took her moan as a good sign, threw the banana over his head and grabbed Ginny. He was on fire for her. He pushed her back on the brocade coverlet and began to make love to his wife. 

She threaded her fingers through his baby-fine, blonde hair and pulled him closer to her body. As he attacked her sensual neck, she threw her head back in ecstasy. He continued to caress her neck as he reached for her pajama's zipper with his left hand. He deftly unzipped the zipper and revealed the perfect body he was so attached to. As her pink-tipped nipples became visible, Draco immediately covered them with his hot, wet mouth.

Ginny released a strangled sound from the depths of her throat. She needed to return some of the passion she was feeling to him. She grasped tightly onto his back with her left hand and reached for his belt buckle with the other. 

Draco felt her reach down to release him from his confinements and moaned into her skin. He felt himself go flush with intense desire. He quickly helped her out of the pajamas she was wearing; and then, removed his clothes. He fell back onto the bed and entered her in one swift motion. 

She felt her entire body go rigid with intense delight and clasped herself around his moving member. He felt her internal tug and drove harder. He, too, was close. Another moment and he was also joining the musings of the carnally delighted. 

Ten minutes later, the door to their room opened and in walked Bill, asking for a glass of water. Ginny had already put her pajamas back on, thank goodness, and went to get Bill's water. As she got to the kitchen, she realized the game had cleaned up after itself and was waiting for the next player to shake the dice. 


	3. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 3

Draco woke from a peaceful sleep the next morning and felt refreshed. One might say that he felt like a new man. He and Ginny had not had sex like that in years. He had been so aroused last night; he had almost ended the game a bit too early. However, everything had worked out okay in the end to both of their satisfaction.  With that arousing thought, Draco smiled to himself and went to take a shower. 

Ginny was already downstairs going through the motions of another typical morning in the Malfoy Manor. She would have felt overly mundane were it not for the thoughts of the previous night in her mind. She, too, was smiling a secret smile. It really had been quite a long time since they had connected on such a physical and emotional plane. Bloody Hell, it was probably before the twins were born. It was times like this that you realize you sometimes let the day to day occurrences take over your life and you forget to live. Last night, they had reminded themselves how to live. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, Draco came into the breakfast room, kissed all the children on the cheek and turned to Ginny. He leaned in close and said, "Morning Sexy…want to go back upstairs after the boys leave? We can see if your mom would love to have her beautiful granddaughter for the morning."

"What about work? I thought you had some important meetings today." She whispered back.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am the boss or have you forgotten? I call the shots. Right now, I want to spend some quality time with my gorgeous wife. So, are you interested?"

"Very…" Ginny answered with just a hint of latent passion in her voice.

Draco took a seat at the table and began his morning interactions with the kids. This morning, he seemed very intent on getting Kaitlyn fed. Ginny giggled out loud at the mess he was making. They were wearing more than she had eaten, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Draco would get a teaspoon full of applesauce and begin singing the "eat for Daddy" song he had recently invented:

"Gonna' open my mouth and take a bite

 'Fore mummy tells daddy "go fly a kite"

So, I open wide and give it a try

My only other option is to cry…

Eat, eat…I'm gonna' eat my food

Then Daddy says I'm a girl who's good."

Ginny laughed at the antics of Draco. She had not felt so happy in a long time. Soon, she saw the boys to the fireplace to floo them to school. Then, she called her mother over the floo. 

"Mother, are you there?"

"Ginny, dear, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Mom. Draco and I were just wondering if you would take Katie for the morning."

"As if you even have to ask, I'll take her all day if you would like. Need some _special_ time, do you? Ginny could see her mother's image wink at her.

Before Ginny could respond, Draco had come into the room, placed his arm on her shoulder and responded to Molly with a "You got that right."

Ginny felt her face glow red. She saw her mother's face break into a huge grin and she informed them that she would be there momentarily. Draco found himself chuckling softly at his mother-in-law's understanding antics. 

Two minutes later, an excited Molly Weasley arrives via their fireplace. She gave Ginny a hug, Draco a brief kiss on his cheek and turned to pick up the newest addition to the Weasley's immense family. 

She quickly summoned Kaitlyn's diaper bag and headed for the floo network. Before she tossed the powder in, she turned back to Ginny and Draco and informed them that she would bring Katie back after dinner. 

Draco and Ginny waved goodbye to them both and turned to face one another. Draco gave her his infamous cocky grin. Ginny silently retorted with one elegantly arched eyebrow. 

"Race you upstairs?" Draco asked.

Ginny raced out of the room and up the stairs. As she ran, she called back over her shoulder, "Okay."

"Cheater…I always knew you were misplaced at Hogwarts. You…stinky,  dirty Slytherin!" He silkily retorted as he caught up with his wife. He turned her around and drew her securely in his arms. As he did, she leaned in close and took a long deep sniff. 

"No dear, _you_ are the stinky, dirty Slytherin." 

He threw his head back in a loud guffaw. "You wound me!"

"I'd rather kiss you…"

As they leaned into each other for a passionate kiss, an unknown force pushed them away from each other.  

They stared at one another in disbelief and shock. In a swirl of mist, the man from the evening before arrived and reminded them that they were still playing the game. 

"Well, I guess they take their game very seriously, no?"

"Apparently, we do too. I believe it is your turn…"

Ginny nodded and walked to the table where the game was waiting for them. She picked up the dice and rolled. She got six dots plus six dots for a total of twelve dots.  

The taco animated and moved the twelve spaces. Once again, the misty man appeared and explained to Ginny her quest. They were to each go to their respective closets, pick out their sexiest outfit and then return and listen to the rest of the task.

Ginny headed to her closet, while Draco headed to his.

Ginny searched frantically for her favorite champagne colored dress. It was a strapless dress that came to just above the knee. It was made of luxurious raw silk. After another second or two, she found the dress. She quickly grabbed the matching shoes and ran back to the bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Draco had ran into his closet opened the drawer and pulled out his black, green and silver checked boxers. He returned to the bedroom. 

Once they were both in the room again, the "misty" man showed up. 

"Now that you have your sexiest outfits, you will need to give them to your partner. Do so now."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other in question but did as the man had asked. 

Once the clothes were in the opposite hands, they magically changed. Draco's got bigger. Ginny's got smaller.

"Now, you are to put on the other person's sexiest outfit. Once you have done this, you are to engage each other as if you are that person. Begin." 

He disappeared in a swirling misty haze.

They each returned to their private closet, changed and returned. 

Draco was wearing the lovely champagne colored, strapless dress with matching pumps.

Ginny was wearing the pair of black, silver and green, silk boxers. 

Draco looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Draco. 

They both grinned at each other and moved in for the kill. Draco grabbed Ginny by her upper arms and said in a fake feminine voice, "Draco, my little studmuffin, please take me. Take me right now. I cannot deny you or my body any longer." He gasped loudly, laid his head on her chest and snuggled closer.

Ginny, although visibly refraining from giggling out loud, tried to keep her composure and play her part. In a deeper voice than normal, Ginny said, "Ginny, my little goddess, I will take you here and now. I will show you with actions, not words, what you mean to me. I cannot control myself any longer. Can you feel that? That is what you do to me."

She then reached down and pulled his head off of her chest and kissed him soundly on the lips. Draco enthusiastically responded. They continued kissing until they both were severely lacking oxygen. They pulled apart, gazed in each other's eyes and burst out laughing. 

"You know, I have to admit you look much sexier than I do in those boxers."

"You are just saying that because you can see my breasts."

"Probably" He then lowered his head to one of the said breasts and they once again found themselves drowning in their passion for one another. 


	4. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 4

Molly Weasley did indeed wait until after dinner to bring Kaitlyn home.

Earlier, Ginny and Draco had lain in bed and discussed how the game had already improved their lives. They were spending quality time together, making time for the family and all around enjoying life more. They decided they would visit Diagon Alley over the weekend and thank Huntress.

Ginny and Draco got out of bed just in time to meet Ben and Bill at the fireplace after school. When Ben and Bill saw Draco already at home, they began jumping up and down. Draco smiled and asked them if they would like to go outside and play 2 on 1 quidditch. The answering response was so loud; Ginny thought she might have lost some hearing. The boys (yes, this includes Draco) sped by her and ran up to their rooms to get their brooms. 

Ginny met Flora in the kitchen to make dinner. Since the boys were having a fun night, she decided to make their favorite dinner.

About an hour later, Ginny walked out the back door and whistled to get Draco's attention. He quickly flew down and hovered in front of her. "Hullo gorgeous, you whistling at me?" He asked with a lewd expression on his face.

"Yes…but you can get that look off your face because I am only offering dinner." Ginny shot right back at him. 

"Why is that a challenge I hear in your voice, Mrs. Malfoy?" 

"It is now."

Draco smirked and motioned for the boys to head in. Draco grounded his broom and got off. As he walked by Ginny, he popped her on the butt. "You're on…" Then, he took off running to dodge Ginny's playful smack. The boys landed by Ginny and giggled at their parents. 

The boys all went in and washed up for dinner. 

Meanwhile, Ginny went upstairs to make sure Kaitlyn was still napping. She was already sitting at the table when they got there. The twins took one look at their plates and began singing, "You're the best Mom!" Ginny smiled at their antics. They sat down and waited for Draco to join them.

He arrived a few minutes later freshly showered and sat in his usual spot. He took a look at his plate and gasped in shock. "Ginny, what the hell is this?"

The boys giggled and pointed at their father.

"Draco must you curse in front of the boys?"

"I do if I look at my plate of food and find purple spaghetti in a blue sauce."

"Draco, honestly, it is charmed to look that way. The boys like for me to make their food more interesting."

"Well you can un-interest mine."

"Come on Dad, you'll like it. We promise." Ben said with a whine and sounding exactly like his dad.

Ginny arched her eyebrow in a silent question. 

"Fine, I will try it." Draco picked up his fork and ran it through the spaghetti a few times; curling his nose in disgust the entire time. He eventually brought a small amount to his lips and gingerly tasted it. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at his antics and looked at the boys. They looked at her and she grinned. Then, she proceeded to take a large bite and slurp the strands of spaghetti in her mouth very loudly. The boys laughed at her while Draco returned the eye roll. 

Needless to say, there were soon three slurping eaters at the Malfoy table. They eventually got Draco to join in and soon all were wearing large amounts of blue sauce on their face.

Once dessert had been served, Ginny sent for the nanny house elf and sent the boys to prepare for bed. 

Draco came up behind her and began licking the blue sauce off of her neck and put his lips next to her ear. He whispered, "Want me to roll the dice?"

Ginny giggled from the vibrations of his voice causing a tickling shudder to pass through her. "If you insist…"

"I am afraid I must. Let's go upstairs before the bloody game throws us across the room again or Kaitlyn wakes up needing to be fed." He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to their bedroom. Ginny was giggling like a school girl all the way.

Once in the room, Draco deftly acquired the dice, gave them several shakes and tossed them on the table. The dice landed on three dots plus four dots for a total of seven dots. 

The sausage, once again, magically moved on the board and stopped. 

The swirling mist appeared followed by the elderly man in the white robes. He said, "You have landed on the Square of Sportsmanship. You are to acquire your broom and complete one of the three listed tasks."

The fellow disappeared in a cloudy poof. Lying on the floor, where the man had appeared, was a slip of parchment. It read:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To pick a task, say the number aloud. Any equipment (besides the broomstick) you may need for the task will appear. You cannot move forward until the task is completed. All tasks must be performed while flying on aforementioned broomstick.

1. Nibble the fuzzy hair off her peaches

2. Spank his salami

3. Eat her spicy taco

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Not fair, you get two while I only get one" Draco whined.

"Oh please…it's your turn, so just pick it already." At that, Ginny went to the window, opened it and gestured for Draco to follow. 

Draco went into his closet and got his broomstick. He walked to Ginny clutching his broomstick and the note. He hopped onto the broom and pulled Ginny over to sit in front of him. He securely held her around the waist and took off out the window. 

It was a warm, clear night. The moon was full and it gave a yellow hue on all below. Ginny closed her eyes and let the wind hit her face in a calming fashion. Draco had nuzzled up against her neck and was making her feel safe and secure.

"Which number are you picking, Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Draco, we are playing a game remember?" Ginny giggled.

"I know I just like holding you." Draco retorted while kissing her on top of her head.

"So…which one are you picking?"

"I think I'll pick number…umm." Draco faltered.

"Nifler got your tongue, Malfoy?"

"You are so going to pay for that Red…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" With that said Draco turned the broom into a steep dive. 

"Draco…!" Ginny screamed frantically.

"Teach you to smart off at me." Draco said after pulling the broom out of the steep drive.

Ginny turned around at the waist and smacked him on the back of the head. "Spoiled Brat…now, get on with it. Pick a number."

"Fine, I pick number 2"

"I knew you…" Ginny never finished her statement. For at that moment, the hand that had been holding her around the waist was now holding a large stick of salami. 

"What the hell?" Draco inquired.

Ginny busted out laughing and began smacking the salami.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Spanking your salami…" She gasped out between cackles.

"You have got to be kidding me."

But, after several good smacks from Ginny, the salami magically disappeared.

"No way."

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, but I HAVE spanked your salami. Now, I find myself extraordinarily tired. I'd like to go to bed now…please."

Draco sighed dramatically and turned the broom towards their bedroom window. He brought the broom beside the window and helped Ginny through the window. Then, he turned the broom around and flew in a great circle to fly through the window. 

Meanwhile, Ginny was preparing for Draco's return. She knew he had been expecting something different than "the salami spanking" and she was about to make his night. 

Draco flew through the window and landed just inside the room. Ginny was in the bathroom; so, he went and put the broom in his closet. When he returned, Ginny was standing by the bed in a Slytherin green, satin nightgown. It was held up by spaghetti straps. It fit tightly across her bosom, flared at the waist and ended just above the knees.

"Ginny?" Draco queried.

"Come here Sexy, I feel the need for some sausage."


	5. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 5

Draco woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. He took a quick glance around the room and realized that Ginny must be downstairs with the kids. He looked at the wizard clock above the bed and jumped to attention. He was later for work than he meant to be…especially after ditching yesterday! 

He ran to the shower and went through the cleaning processes with charms rather than actions. Within minutes, he was dressed in his charcoal grey robes and headed down to breakfast. 

He found Ginny talking to Flora about the day's activities. The boys were nowhere to be found. Kaitlyn was sitting in her highchair looking like a proper Malfoy with a baby smirk on her face. When she saw Draco, she laughingly sneered in his direction and began beating her highchair in excitement. This caught the attention of Ginny and Flora. Flora hastily excused herself and Ginny smiled at him.

"Sleep well, love?" She asked with deep warmth in her voice.

"Apparently a little too well, I might need to work a little late tonight. Is this okay?" 

"Sure. We were supposed to be meeting the family at the Burrow tonight, but Mom just sent an owl saying that Percy and Penelope got sent to France for some convention, Bill and Heidi were stuck in Egypt working on the Pharaoh Seti's restrictive sand curse, Ron and Hermione wanted to spend some time at the library researching a new way to spend their vacation time that is coming up next month, Charlie and Holly wanted to stay in Romania because one of their dragon's is about to give birth, Fred and Hadley were going to visit Hadley's parents on a whim, and George and Greta were taking little Kimber to something called "Chucky Cheese."

"Well gee, I feel left out. What can we do to excuse ourselves from the dinner? Oh, I know. We'll call Molly and Arthur and tell them we cannot come because we need to finish our sex game." 

"Well dear, we know how important sex is to any good marriage; so, you go right ahead and play away!" Molly Weasley said as she dusted the soot off her clothes from traveling by floo.

Draco choked on his bacon at Molly's comments and Ginny had to perform the anti-choking charm on him. He muttered a quick thanks to Ginny and got out of the room as fast as he could. But, not before Molly Weasley began laughing at his extremely red face…

"Draco, you should really be able to discuss sex at this point in your life." Molly said, "You do have three children. That proves you have an idea how things work."

"Molly, stop embarrassing the boy." Arthur chastised his wife as he recovered from his trip through the floo network.

"But Arthur, it is just so easy to yank his chain." Molly said with a sly wink to the love of her life.

"Mom, please stop it. Besides, he has already left the room. He was late for work." Ginny scolded her mother, but with laughter in her voice.

"He truly is so easy to tease. Oh well, I guess this means that you two will be declining our invitation as well?"

"It would seem so"

"How about we take the kids then? I have not seen Bill and Ben in a few days. Plus, Hermione and Ron are dropping off Kevin and Sam on their way to the library. The boys could have a nice evening playing together and spend the night with their way cool Grandparents. We'd bring them back by lunch tomorrow. I know Ben and Bill both have Little League quidditch tomorrow."

"Oh all right. Just be sure they are back in time for us to fly to the fields. They are playing in Manchester tomorrow."

"Hey…are you suggesting we have time issues, Virginia Louise Weasley Malfoy? Because I'll have you know, we NEVER missed the Hogwart's express."

"Barely" Ginny whispered under her breath.

"What was that missy? I did not catch what you said."

"Nothing, nothing…I'll drop the boys and Katie by your house this afternoon around 4pm. Is that okay?"

"Yes, we look forward to it. Bye dear." Molly gave her daughter a brief kiss on the cheek, walked to the fireplace and flooed back home.

Arthur followed the same movements and soon Ginny was alone with her thoughts.

It was not long before Kaitlyn woke up from her nap and Ginny spent some quality time with her on the floor. They played magical peek-a-boo where Ginny would randomly move her nose, mouth and eyes around her face. She had Katie laughing gaily at her antics. They played for about an hour then Ginny gave Katie a bottle of expressed milk and put her to bed. 

"Merlin, the days just fly by anymore." Ginny thought to herself as she looked at the clock and realized it was already 2pm. 

She went to find Flora to discuss the evening's menu. It was Friday night and they usually had hamburgers with the kids. However, since the kids were going to their grandparents; they could have something more grown up. So, she went to see if Flora would be okay with fixing Carbonara for dinner. 

Flora, of course, eagerly agreed. She went off in an excited frenzy, calling orders to the other elves as she walked into the kitchen. 

Before Ginny realized it, the boys were arriving home from school. She told them that they were going to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. They got very excited and shot up the stairs to pack a few things. Ginny headed up the stairs as well, and put a bag together for Kaitlyn. 

She met the boys back at the fireplace and soon they were in the well lived in kitchen of Molly Weasley. 

As soon as Molly heard the arrival of her youngest (and only) daughter, she ran to the living room to give them all a big hug. She took the baby from Ginny's arms, told the boys to take their bags to Percy's old room and shooed Ginny home. 

"Go have a nice quiet evening with your husband. Shoo…" She said with a wink and the wave a hand.

Ginny smiled and said, "I think I will."

Ginny arrived back home and decided to dress for the evening. She went upstairs and began searching through her closet for an awesome outfit. After forty minutes of searching and trying on no less than five outfits, she finally picked a black mini-dress. It was fitted in all the right places (as Draco would say) and was off one shoulder and long sleeved on the other. It was made of sleek rayon that was charmed to give a shimmering effect when you moved. She took if off the hanger, grabbed a pair of silver thong knickers and headed for the bath.

Once there, she filled the garden style tub with a musky smelling bubble bath mixture and hot, steaming water, charmed the baby grand piano to play a few Beethoven songs and took a long, relaxing bath. She got out and went to her private vanity. She put on her knickers and the dress.

Then, she pulled her shoulder length hair up into a French twist and pulled a few tendrils out on the side to frame her face. She applied a light dusting of warm, rose blush to her cheeks, a bit of hunter green eye shadow to the lids of her eyes and a slightly coffee colored lip glaze to her full lips. She smacked her lips together a few times, took a long look in the mirror and decided she was ready to complete her ensemble. 

She brought out her black stiletto heels. They were made of basilisk leather and were part of this season's line from Morgana, the working witch's designer.

"Ha Ha!" Ginny thought with a sarcastic chuckle, "I know _I_ could do eight hours of teaching at Hogwart's in these_ practical_ shoes."

With that thought and the resulting smile on her face, she headed down the immense staircase to wait on Draco. To her surprise, he was just coming in the front door. He looked up when he heard her shoes clicking on the marble. 

She smiled sensuously at him and his mouth dropped open. She continued walking towards him; and once she was within touching distance, she saw a nervous glint to his eye.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice.

"Umm- what did I forget? I thought we were having a quiet evening home with the kids?"

Ginny laughed and she saw the nervousness disappear from his eyes. He gave her a hesitant smile and asked, "What?"

"You are just so cute when you think you have screwed up. I love that about you." As she finished speaking, she leaned forward and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his nose.

When she went to pull back, he pulled her in close for a much more passionate kiss; but once again, the game had other ideas and pushed them apart.

Ginny smiled and said, "You did not forget anything. Mom and Dad decided they would like to have the kids for the night and I agreed. I didn't think you would mind. I can go get them if you have an is-…"

Ginny never finished her statement. Draco caught her up in a bear hug, swung her around and said, "Don't you even think about it, Mrs. Malfoy."

"All right, Mr. Malfoy. How about we have a nice, romantic dinner and find another way to entertain ourselves?"

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Malfoy." He said with a sinful grin.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the dining room. Their scrumptious dinner was waiting for them. Draco heartily dug into the Carbonara and ate rather voraciously. Ginny watched him in amusement. She found herself twirling the pasta around the fork more than eating. She was too excited about continuing the game. She knew it was her turn… and she knew it would be fun and sensual. 

Before she knew it, Draco had called for the house elves to clean up, had picked her up, and was carrying her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Once there, he dropped her on the bed and tossed the dice at her. 

She grinned cheekily at him, shook the dice and rolled them. She got three dots plus six dots for a total of nine dots. The taco became active and moved the nine spaces.

The misty, old man appeared and informed Ginny that she had landed on the space of "Too much Fire Whiskey."  

He turned to Draco and said, "Leave this room, wait outside for two minutes and when you return drink the vial that will be on the table."

"O-o-kay…" Draco said with just a touch of fear in his voice. He gave Ginny a quick glance, walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Ginny looked at the game narrator with a question on her lips, but before she could get anything out; he conjured a vial filled with cobalt, blue liquid.

He smiled and told her that the liquid was part Fire whiskey and part fantasy potion."

"Fantasy potion?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, your lover will drink this potion, you will think of a fantasy you would like to see him act out and he will be inclined to do it."

Ginny had a real Malfoy smirk on her face and nodded in understanding.

The misty man acknowledged her nod, placed the vial on the table and disappeared.

Draco returned a few seconds later and saw the vial of liquid on the table. He walked up to it, placed the vial to his lips, closed his eyes and quickly drained the vial. He looked up at Ginny in surprise and said, "That didn't taste too bad, a bit strong, but not bad."

As he said this, Ginny took the time to contemplate her fantasy. A smile came to her face as she decided on the one she wanted. 

She conjured a chair from the corner of their bedroom and sat down. Once sitting, she looked at Draco and noticed that the changes were already occurring. 

Draco was now wearing a Gryffindor Red thong, which nicely showed off his washboard abs and multitude of other well defined muscles.  Draco was gaping at his new garb, but Ginny was not done with him. Out of nowhere, a stainless steel pole appeared. It was connected to the ceiling and the floor. As Draco was coming to terms with the stripper pole in the middle of his upper class bedroom, a thumping beat began in the background. He had just enough time to think to himself that he recognized that beat, when he found himself gyrating his hips to the beat, a thrust to the right and a thrust to the left. His hands, of their own volition, began rubbing themselves up and down his sexy chest. His hands repeated this motion a few times and then continued upwards to caress his neck and run through his silky, blonde hair. As his hands running through his hair, he began singing in a cute, but manly voice, "I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through-ough-ough"  

Ginny crooked her index finger in a come hither fashion and beckoned him over. He shimmied his way over to her and began giving her a lap dance. He rubbed his buttocks up next to her back and sides. He moved to her front and thrust his pelvis towards her in a very, suggestive fashion. All the while, he was singing Madonna's "Like a Virgin."

She flicked her hand in a "go away" manner and he found himself shimming over to the pole. He grabbed the pole, swung himself around a few times and began humping it like a dog in heat. He pulled himself up close to the pole and leaned back as far as possible while still holding on with both arms. He kicked up his feet and made some impressive turns on the pole. (Yes, he is STILL singing "Like a Virgin."). As his turns became less energetic, he wrapped his legs around the pole and held himself erect…while dropping his upper body back and maintaining his position with those very impressive and sexy ab muscles. 

He continued pole dancing until he finished the song. He then moved away from the pole, walked to the bed, removed that incredibly, sexy thong, and hopped on the bed. He placed himself on the bed. He was lying on his side and facing Ginny. He propped his head up on one arm and asked her, "What can I do for you now mistress?"

Ginny smiled, stood up and walked to Draco. "Now, you are going to _rock_ my world Lover boy..."

A/N: I do not own in any way…Chucky Cheese, Madonna or the song "Like a Virgin." In fact, I don't really own much of anything. I have some pencils and paper. I can share, but I need them back if you want me to finish these fanfics at some point…okay?  


	6. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I will give out personal thanks in my first Author's note. I just wanted to let you all know that the text in italics will be memories…I hope that is clear enough! *Insert a curtsy to all my readers and reviewers*

As happens when you have kids, Draco and Ginny woke early despite the kids being at the Burrow. Draco woke first and looked down at the beautiful redhead lying on his muscular chest. Just seeing her lying there caused Draco's breath to catch in love…and so much more. He could not deny himself and he brought his hand to her silky hair and gently stroked. 

Ginny nestled closer to him in her slumber, but did not wake. This allowed him to ponder about the last few days and their relationship. He found his head filling with memories from when they first came together. They had actually found they were somewhat attracted to each other during his last year at Hogwarts…

_Draco had been putting away the bludgers, quaffle and snitch from his practice with the rest of the Slytherin team. He got to the quidditch storeroom when he heard sobbing inside. He opened the door and saw no one. He shrugged to himself and put away the balls. As he reached the door, he heard another stifled sob. This time, he took the few moments to do an intensive search and he found her. There was a very red-eyed Ginny Weasley. Of course at the time, he only knew her as the little "Weasel." She had looked into his eyes and gasped in fear. He knew because he could see it in her eyes…the fear that is. _

_She quickly scrambled to her feet and moved hastily to the door. Before she got to the door, Draco deftly grabbed her arm. She jerked it away from his touch, but stopped. _

_"Are you okay?" Draco inquired._

_"Do I look okay?" She retorted._

_"No, can I help?"_

_"So you can go and tell all your Slytherin followers and have more ammunition to make fun of me and my family? No thanks." With that said, she once again moved to the door._

_"I'm not like that."_

_"Right"_

_"Try me"_

_"Why should I even be considering this?" Ginny said.  _

_"So someone - somewhere will know I am not a bleeding bastard all the time. I have feelings too, you know…"_

_"It sure doesn't seem like it sometimes."_

_"Fine. Whatever…I should have known better than to try to help." Draco turned to leave, but not before Ginny saw the sincerity in his eyes. _

_This time it was Ginny who grabbed his arm. He stopped, looked at her and arched an eyebrow in a silent question._

_"I saw your eyes, Draco." Both of his eyebrows shot straight up at her using his given name. "I know you are being sincere. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to someone about my problem. Will you listen?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Want to sit down?"_

_"Where?"_

_"On the floor, silly" She said with a genuine smile._

_She sat down on the floor and Draco followed her lead._

_"Well?" He asked with just a hint of impatience. _

_"I guess I just realized that I am always going to be the little sister."_

_"Umm-Ginny you are sixteen with six older brothers. I would have thought you would have figured that out by now."_

_Upon seeing the anger flare in her eyes, he quickly added, "No offense was meant. I was just stating the facts."_

_Ginny calmed herself and gave him a polite smile. "I know. It is just a very sensitive subject for me. I guess I just always thought that everyone would eventually see me as a woman. Heck, I would just settle for them seeing me as an adult person, but now I doubt that will ever happen."_

_"Why?"_

_"Mainly because of what happened at breakfast this morning. You see, yesterday, I went to Hogsmeade and got my hair cut. I have always worn my hair long…about waist length. For some reason, I woke up yesterday and thought it made me look too young; so, I went and had it cut. As you can see, it is now shoulder length."_

_Draco interjected here, "And it looks very nice too."_

_Ginny blushed at his compliment and continued, "When Ron saw me last night, he went ballistic. He yelled at me in front of the entire Gryffindor Common Room. Then, he wrote all my other brothers and my parents telling them what I did. It all culminated this morning with me receiving four howlers during breakfast. Four F-cking HOWLERS! And as usual, George and Fred had to go above and beyond. Their howler was sung to me in a loud, soprano voice… opera style."_

_Draco chuckled at that. Ginny's eyes once again flared in anger and she let him know she did not like it. "Figures…Thanks, I need to go."_

_"Ginny, you misunderstand. I DO find the singing howler funny; because I remember your twin brothers, NOT because of your feelings of embarrassment…"_

_Ginny sighed. "Sorry, I am just a bit touchy right now."_

_"I understand."_

_"Got any advice?"_

_"Sure. You know you are an adult capable of making your own decisions, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, what does it matter what anyone else thinks?"_

_"I guess it doesn't. However, these are my brothers and parents; I do love them."_

_"I know you do or you would not be reacting so violently. However, their love cannot change who you are."_

_Ginny gave him a full, genuine smile. "Thanks" She shocked them both when she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss to his cheek. Draco blushed and watched her walk out of the storeroom._

_After that, whenever Draco saw Ginny in the halls she would slightly upturn one side of her lips and wink at him. He never responded, but it always made him feel warm and toasty inside._

_They meet up again the summer after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. She was working at the Ministry of Magic in the Illegal Use of Dark Arts Department. She had been assigned as the lead searcher when the Ministry decided to search the Malfoy Manor (at the request of his mother, she had finally had one too many betrayals by her vile husband). As soon as she walked into the room, Draco had felt his heart lurch. _

_After two days of searching, he had asked her out for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. She had agreed and they had talked for hours. _

_The next day, Ginny had removed herself from the team at his home and had called him for a second date. Draco had eagerly accepted._

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Ginny jerked in her sleep. He looked at her in concern, but saw that her face was peaceful in her slumber. He smiled to himself and returned to his thoughts.

_They had started dating exclusively soon after that second date. About two months later, Ginny took him home to the Burrow. Now, that was an adventure! Once the shock of exactly whom Ginny had brought home passed, he became a prime target for pranks and fists. _

_Fred and George had charmed Draco's knife, fork and spoon to become limp every time he tried to bring food to his mouth. He had gone home wearing several bright red spots from the dropped spaghetti. Of course, he also went home with a black eye. He had a bit of a run in with Ron's fist. All in all, it really was not too bad. _

Draco was once again was brought from his thoughts by Ginny's movements. However this time, the love of his life was wide awake and giving him a very sultry look. He smiled evilly at her, removed the warm covers off her body and leered at the beautiful body he had uncovered (literally). 

Ginny yelped in mock anger. "I'm cold!"

"Really? I could not tell by those perky breasts you are sporting." Draco snorted through laugher. 

"Keep that up and you won't be seeing them again for a very long time, Bucko!"

Draco instantly became serious and said, "You cannot do that! We have to finish the game." He then proceeded to go to where the game was waiting on them. He picked up the dice, shook them and threw them. The dice showed two dots plus seven dots for a total of nine dots. The sausage magically came alive and began to move. It stopped and the man appeared once again.

"You have landed on the square of Baked Goods. You will be given the needed instructions and ingredients. Follow them exactly." He disappeared in a smoky haze.

Immediately following his departure, the table filled with many items including a bag of flour, a beaker of water and a shaker of salt. In the middle, there was a parchment. Draco picked it up and read, 

"This is the recipe for Hot Cross Buns. In the mixing bowl provided, combine the flour, sugar, eggs, salt, vanilla extract, baking powder and water. Mix, by hand, with the whisk until you get a fairly smooth batter."

Draco did exactly as the parchment had instructed and made a batter with said ingredients. Then, he returned to the parchment, 

"Now, have your lover lie on their stomach on the bed. Take the batter and heavily apply it to the buttocks area. Once done, point your wand at the batter and repeat the following charm:

I want to be a baker

A real cookie maker

I'll roll it

I'll knead it

Warm them like the sun

Now I have- Hot Cross Buns"

Ginny giggled at the silly chant and Draco scowled, "Well?"

"I'm going. I'm going" With that said, she walked over to their master bed, threw off the coverlet and tossed herself face down. 

Draco picked up the mixing bowl with the batter and walked over to Ginny. He proceeded to drip the batter all over her lower back, buttocks and upper thighs. 

It oozed into all sorts of nether regions. Ginny found herself squirming at the sensations.

"That feels all gushy." Ginny informed him.

"I am sure it does. Now be quiet, so I can do this." He pulled his wand out and began murmuring the chant. 

Ginny was encompassed with an abnormal warming sensation brush across her skin. It was followed by a tingling sensation, and then the sensation of something rising on her backside. 

Draco stood in shock and muttered, "Ginny…you – you really have hot cross buns!" Then, he broke down in laughter with tears streaming down his face.

"Ha-Ha!" Ginny retorted to his laughter. "I hope you are hungry."

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why?"

"Cause how often do I make fresh bread for you? Not often, right? Well, start eating." She said with an evil glint to her eye.

"Okay, Okay. First, I need to finish the instructions on the parchment." He went back to the table and began mixing more ingredients. He was soon finished and walked back to Ginny.

"What is that?" She asked.

"You'll see" He responded.

Then, he turned the mixing bowl over and glaze began covering Ginny's backside. 

"Oooh…that feels yummy." She informed Draco.

"I certainly hope so after all my hard work." He then leaned over her and began partaking breakfast.

He got several sensual bites of buns and licked off the extra glaze. He was amused to see Ginny squirming and moaning at his ministrations. He asked her if she would like a bite; she was so aroused, she could only nod her head in response. He smirked, reached up to her head and turned it to him. "Here you go then." He said and proceeded to kiss her senseless. 

Ginny was overwhelmed at the taste of the baked good and Draco. Truthfully, it was the most intoxicating thing she had ever tasted and she wanted more. She grunted in urgency and she felt him chuckle.

He bent down to her buttocks again and took a large playful bite of her ass. She giggled in delight. 

"Ginny, I always did think you tasted good enough to eat. Now, I know you do." Draco said with a smirk. Then, he turned back to devouring his wife.  


	7. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 7

Molly Weasley brought Bill, Ben and Kaitlyn back to the Manor around 10 am. Ginny and Draco were sitting in the breakfast room nibbling on some toast when they walked out of the parlor's fireplace.

Ginny ran to her children and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Draco walked in behind her and greeted his children with an excited, "Who's ready to go to Manchester?"

Bill and Ben began jumping up and down in excitement. "We are! We are!"

"Well, you better go get your stuff and get back here pronto!" Draco informed them.

Bill and Ben ran out of the room and up the stairs to get their gear for quidditch.

Ginny walked to her mother and retrieved the baby and her diaper bag. 'Thanks Mom!"

"Anytime dear, have a nice time at the game. Tell Ben and Bill that I wished them good luck!"

"Do you want to join us, Mom?"

"No, Sweetie, I cannot. Your father and I are going to apparate to Egypt and visit with Bill and Heidi. Hopefully, we will return tomorrow, but who knows? We might stay for a bit longer if the weather and situation warrants."

"Is there something you are not telling us?"

"We are not sure. That is why we are going to visit. Bill was acting funny over the floo last night. Your father and I want to make sure all is well."

"All right, but if you need us please call. We will be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay"

"See you soon and have a nice time at the game." With that said, Molly tossed her floo powder in the fireplace and flooed home.

Draco took Kaitlyn out of Ginny's arms and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. He steered her towards the door and out to the gardens. There, they found Bill and Ben waiting for them with their quidditch robes and brooms. 

Draco gave the baby to Ginny and walked to their pool house and brought out the family's broom, a brand new Stryker 5000. He motioned for the boys and Ginny to come over. He helped the boys to get on the broom and turned to Ginny. He helped her around the broom and hugged her and the baby to him. He took his wand out, placed an invisibility spell over them and the broom, and kicked off. Soon, they were flying high in the air towards Manchester.  

They arrived about an hour later and sat down in a meadow just outside the pitch used for the intramural matches. Draco got off the broom first and helped the boys off. Ginny got off and transfigured one of Kaitlyn's pacifiers into a stroller. She placed the baby in the stroller and they were off. The boys ran ahead and Draco, Ginny and the baby leisurely walked to the pitch.

Once there, the boys eagerly jumped on their brooms and began flying around. The boys were beaters for the local quidditch team of Malfonshire. Today, they would be playing their archrivals Pottingham. The coach of the boys' team threw a few practice bludgers into the air and allowed them to beat them back and forth between them to warm up. 

Draco watched in amusement as his boys flipped and twirled around in the air trying to knock the other off their broom. Ginny, however, did not find their antics funny and told Draco to make them settle down. 

Draco did as Ginny asked, but winked to the boys when she was not looking. 

"Hi there!" Ginny called to a very pregnant Millicent Bulstrode-Potter. Ginny noticed that Millie was glowing as usual. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Her blonde hair was back in a French braid and she looked fantastic. 

"Hi Ginny! The boys are amazing on their brooms. Has Draco been practicing with them?"

"Of course, boys and their toys…you know how it is. Besides, Harry has to be one of the worst ever."

"That would be true. I used to feel bad about giving him 8 girls, but with the twins being more rambunctious than any boy I have ever met; I have let the guilt go."

Ginny giggled at her comment. They all knew Harry wanted girls and he loved every single one he had. Millie smiled and winked at her. 

"Well, you still have time." Ginny said with a glance to Millie's swollen stomach. Both of them doubled over in laughter.

At that moment, Harry Potter walked up and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek in greeting.

"And how is my favorite redhead?" Harry asked.

"Well, he is getting ready to go on a muggle cruise with Hermione and the boys." Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Hardy-har-har! Malfoy, when did you let Ginny become a stand up comic?"

"Potter, Ginny is her own women with a feisty temper. If I were you, which I'm not thank Merlin, I'd run." Draco said while placing his masculine hands on his wife's shoulders so she could not run after Harry.

"Harry Freaking Potter, Draco does not LET me do anything. I do whatever I want, whenever I want. Is that clear, you git!"

Harry and Millicent laughed. "Ginny, you are so fun to rile up. You turn this adorable shade of burgundy. It completely clashes with your hair. So cute…"

"Potter, I agree. I am so happy Kaitlyn is a beautiful redhead like her mom."

Ginny took a swipe at Draco's arm in mock anger. 

"Hey! I really do mean it. I love that Kaitlyn is going to be feisty like her mom."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tease!"

They all laughed heartily at Draco's comment.

After they stopped laughing, the women went to find a seat in the stands. While the men, went to their respective boxes to be with their kids who were playing.

Soon, the referee blew her whistle to start the game. She released the snitch, the bludgers and finally the quaffle. The game was on. 

Draco jumped up in the excitement as Bill smacked a bludgers towards one of the chasers of the other team. As he did, Bill's teammate, Christy, darted past the bludger commotion and threw the ball past the other team's keeper. She scored! 

The game continued for three hours with the lead being bounced back and forth between the seemingly equally balanced teams. Draco knew the game would come down to the seekers. So far, they had only seen the snitch once and they had missed it. They had missed it because both seekers had been more worried about knocking the other one off of his broom. 

About five minutes into the fourth hour, the seeker for the Malfonshire team wrapped his hand around the walnut-sized ball. Draco and the bench erupted in cheers. He quickly gathered the team together and they went to shake hands with the Pottingham team. 

Potter clapped him on the back in a jovial way and gave him his regards for a game well played. Draco returned the clap and smiled. Together, they walked over to their wives and children. 

Choruses of "Hi Uncle Draco!" and "Hi Uncle Harry" could be heard throughout the pitch. Harry's other children had been playing at the nearby park. 

Draco turned and gave each one of the Potter's children a hug, as Harry did to his children; they were, after all, godparents to each other's children. Many things had changed over the years and the biggest was the friendship between the Potters and the Malfoys. 

Soon, the Malfoy family was on their way back to the Manor. As a treat to the winning Beaters, Draco stopped off at a café just outside Malfonshire and let the boys order fish and chips. Ginny got a club sandwich with chips and Draco ordered a Reuben with chips. They took their orders and went to sit at a table outside. Ginny placed her food down and took the baby out of her carrier. She pulled a bottle of expressed milk out and began nursing the baby. Draco looked at his wife and leaned over. 

"You look tired and hungry. Eat. I will feed Katie." He took the baby from Ginny's arms and fed her.  

Ginny smiled gratefully at Draco and began eating her sandwich. The boys were eating their food while animatedly chatting about their game. 

Soon, they were back at the Manor. Bill and Ben hopped off, had their dad un-shrink their brooms and quidditch robes and ran into the house. Draco took Katie from Ginny's arms and helped her off the broom. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. She then went to the kitchen to talk with Flora. Draco took Kaitlyn upstairs so she could finish her nap. 

Draco found Ginny sitting in the parlor reading a book. He went over to her and massaged her shoulders. She moaned in enjoyment. He laughed at her response and whispered, "There is more where that came from…want to go upstairs and see what I've got?"  
  


Ginny whispered back, "Would I ever, Lover. However, I think there are two mischievous boys upstairs who need their parents to hold off until they can get some shut eye." 

"Are you sure?" Draco whined.

"Yes, I am. But, I'm also sure that their dad will be quite happy he waited."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know for a fact their mom wants another round of "Monkey Love."

"Yes, I do believe their dad WILL be quite happy." Draco informed Ginny with a smile. 

Several hours later, they had dinner together. They sat in the informal dining room and had pot roast with biscuits. The boys licked their platters clean and headed to their rooms to play one game. After they finished the game, it was time for bed.

Ginny went to the nursery to change and feed Kaitlyn. Hopefully, she would be down for most of the night. Luckily, she seemed to finally be settling down and was not being as fussy.  

Draco went upstairs half an hour later and put the boys to bed. He read them a story about an enchanted frog that saved his friends, bumblebee and piglet, from a mean, old spirit in the forest. It was a common story among wizard families and Bill and Ben loved to hear it over and over. Once finished, Draco gave the boys a kiss on the forehead and turned out the lights.

Draco began smiling to himself and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. It was show time. 

Ginny was already waiting for him in the bedroom. She had slipped into something more "comfortable" and was waiting by the table where the game was set up. Draco gave her a leering smile and Ginny arched her eyebrow.

"Ready, Lover?" She asked with great enthusiasm.

"Yes, I am. Shake them for me, Baby!" He retorted with as much enthusiasm. 

Ginny giggled and shook the dice. She shook them high; she shook them low. She shook them around in a circle and then threw them on the table. 

She got one dot plus two dots for a total of three dots.

The taco magically moved the three spaces. When it stopped, the old, misty man revealed himself. He looked at Ginny and said, "You have landed on the square of Servants. The Lover of the dice roller is to take this box and put on the clothes you find within. When you return, you are going to be your Lover's servant. 

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his wake, there was a pink, polka dotted box. Draco picked the box up and went to the master bathroom. 

Ginny's eyes almost bugged out of her head when he returned. Draco was now dressed in a black and white French maid's outfit. He was even wearing fishnet stockings with stiletto heels. 

Draco glared at Ginny as she tried to keep from laughing. 

"Well, Tiger, I think I need a foot rub. You can go into the bathroom and get the peppermint lotion out of my cabinet. You will return and rub each of my feet for no less than five minutes." 

Draco did as he was told and gave Ginny two fabulous rubs. As he was about to finish, Ginny gave him her next task. You will wash your hands, find my body scrubbing lotion, bring it here and give me a sumptuous back rub. 

Draco washed his hands in the gold sink and then found her lotion. When he arrived back in the bedroom, Ginny had removed her nightgown. She was lying on the bed on her stomach. Draco found the site of her bare back and buttocks very intoxicating. He walked up to her and kissed her on the nape of her neck. Ginny giggled and said, "Ah ah ah, you need to give me a back massage."

He put a dollop of lotion on her back. She shivered from the cold lotion and he chuckled. He then put his hands on her back and began rubbing the lotion into her skin. He focused on her shoulders and loosened her tense muscles. She moaned in delight and relaxation. She let him continue his ministrations for about another ten minutes. Then, she told him to stop. 

He stopped and rolled over onto the bed. Ginny crawled on top of him with one leg on either side of his torso. 

"Think you are ready for the next part, Lover?"

"If I must…" Draco responded.

"Yes, you must. Get up and remove your clothes. Then, return to this same position."

With a sigh, he pushed Ginny off him and got off the bed. He removed his clothes with Ginny watching intently. She had a lustful look in his eyes and Draco found himself responding. 

Soon, he was back on the bed with Ginny straddling his torso. 

"What do you want me to do next?" He asked.

"Enjoy" She retorted as she joined her body to his. He watched in fascination as she took control of their lovemaking and brought him to orgasm in record time. 


	8. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Neni Potter, a faithful reader. She requested some Jacuzzi action and I aim to please. ^_^

Draco and Ginny woke to the sounds of two very, exuberant children running down the hall. Before they had time to comprehend the reason for the sound, Bill and Ben were hopping onto their bed and bouncing them to full consciousness. 

"Oof- Hey watch where you are jumping!" Draco called out in exasperation. 

Ginny giggled at the boys antics and pulled Ben down by his pajamas to stop him from jumping. As she did, Ben grabbed Bill and both boys fell over on the bed. They began rolling over and over across Ginny and Draco. Soon, they were all enthusiastically laughing out loud.

Moments later, Kaitlyn let everyone know that she was feeling left out by the loud wail that reverberated through the manor.  

Draco chuckled at the wail and said, "Like I said, fiery just like her mother." 

Ginny snorted in disgust at Draco's comment and threw a pillow at him. Draco dodged the pillow and turned to stick his tongue out at her.   

Ginny got out of bed and told the boys to follow her. They got off the bed and the trio headed down to the breakfast room. Flora had their standard Sunday fare already waiting for them. As they took their seats, Draco arrived with Katie. He placed Katie in her baby chair and took his seat. They ate in relative silence with a few comments here and there. It was Sunday, so they took their time and lingered at the table. 

Once the boys were finished, they followed Plata outside to play. They had a play date with the neighbor children at ten and it was already 9:30 am, and they still needed to get a few toys together for their play date. 

Ginny took Kaitlyn up to the nursery and sat down in the wooden rocking chair. She had grabbed a book on the way in and settled Katie in the crook of her arm. She began lightly rocking while reading the book to her. It was one of Kaitlyn's favorite books. Several times, Katie became very excited; she would smack the book with her hands while wearing a huge grin on her face. After she finished the book, Ginny continued rocking Kaitlyn until she fell asleep. 

This is where Draco found them a half an hour later. Ginny was looking lovingly at the baby while Katie slept nestled tightly to her mother's bosom.  Draco watched them for a few minutes until Ginny noticed him. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over. She whispered for him to take Katie and put her in her bassinet. He nodded and gingerly extracted Kaitlyn from her mother's arms. He placed Katie in her bed and pulled Ginny out of the rocking chair. He took her by the hand and pulled her into the master bedroom.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing? It is a Sunday morning. The kids are going to be back in a bit"

"Why, Ginny Malfoy, I am taking advantage of Katie's nap and the boys' play date. I plan on getting in another round of Monkey Love. They'll be gone for at least another two hours or so. Do you want to do something else?" 

"Well, I would like to get frisky with my husband –slash- lover." She emphasized her statement by giving him a sexy wink.

He gave a sexy growl in response and grabbed the dice off the table where the game was waiting. He gave them a vicious shake and tossed them onto the table. 

There was six dot plus six dots for twelve dots. 

The sausage game piece began moving further down the game board. Soon, it stopped. Above the game these words appeared:

"You have landed on a double entendre. Please roll again."

Ginny laughed at the pun while Draco rolled his eyes. He picked up the dice and rolled again. 

This time, there was five dots plus two dots for a total of seven dots. 

Once again, the sausage magically moved the seven spaces. 

The misty man appeared and had a rubber ducky in his hand. He explained, "You have landed on the Square of Motion. When I disappear, a Jacuzzi will appear for your usage. There are two requirements; there must be bubbles at all times and they must be naturally made."

With that said, the misty man disappeared and a large, eight-person Jacuzzi appeared. It was made of grey marble encased in a tile-built cube. It was magically created and took up half of the massive master bedroom. 

Draco got a smile on his face and said, "Well, I think that is easily done." And then to Ginny's horror, Draco let loose the loudest, two-toned fart that either one had ever heard. 

"Draco!" She yelled in disgust, "You are the most disgusting man on the planet. Do you honestly think I want anything to do with you after that…especially something as personal as SEX? Truly, you are the grossest thing on the planet"

Draco broke down in laughter. He also let another fart sing throughout the silence of the room. After his little show, he picked Ginny up and threw her over his shoulder in a cave man fashion. Ginny protested and began beating her fists on his back while insisting that he put her down. He easily absorbed her blows and walked towards the Jacuzzi. Once there, he ceremoniously tossed her in. She came out of the water spattering and sputtering in anger. However, Draco quickly silenced her with a searing kiss. 

Ginny had thought she was out of breath before, but after Draco's kiss; she was truly grasping for air. He pulled away from her and asked, "Are you more in the mood now?" 

Ginny knew she could not stay mad at this man, especially when he was using his sexy grin on her. She just loved his sexy grin. It created a faint dimple on his left cheek that enticed her to no end. Hell, it made her want to jump him

 "Oh yeah, I'm ready to go." She informed him.

He leered at her and looked for a natural way to make the bubbles. 

"What are you doing, Draco?" 

"I'm trying to think of a way to make the bubbles…naturally."

"Draco…Draco…Draco…" She went into the master bath. Draco could hear her pilfering through the cabinets. She returned several minutes later with a bottle in her hands. 

"What is that?" Draco asked. 

"Peppermint Oil Soap" She walked over to the Jacuzzi and poured two capfuls in. She turned on the jets for a few minutes and soon the tub was full of bubbles. 

"Ginny, he said to do them naturally!" 

"And what may I ask is more natural than peppermint and air?"

"Good point. I knew I married you for more than your sexy body."

"Well, duh!" 

She tossed the bottle over her head and headed towards Draco with her intent clearly written on her face. She pulled his head to hers and gave him a smoldering kiss. As he went to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and told him to strip. Draco eagerly complied. Ginny also removed her clothes and she headed for the tub. She threw a flirtatious glance over her shoulder and immersed herself in the warm, water. Draco pulled more frantically at his clothes and soon joined his wife in the tub.

Once in there, Ginny grabbed hold of Draco and began suckling on his ear. He moaned in excitement. He returned her kisses and nips. They were soon lost in the throes of passion and were oblivious to everything but each other.  Soon, their moans and groans of enjoyment turned to screams of ecstasy. 

Once done, Ginny laid her head on his shoulder in exhaustion. He pulled her close and put his head on the top of her head. They sat there for quite a while simply basking in their love. 

Much too soon, they were forced to return to the real world.


	9. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 9

**_Very Important Author's Note:_**_ This story has become a bit more involved than I originally intended. At first, I was simply writing fluff, pure and simple. However, as I have written this story; the characters have become more "real" to me. Therefore, I find myself moving this from a pure funny, fluff story to more of a real life adventure. I know that this chapter is going to take some people by surprise…Heck, it took *ME* by surprise, but I think it is the way that I want to go. Stick with me, the game is NOT over, and humor will return. The best way to say it, is that…"Life Goes On."_

_Blessings, Lady Brannon _

When they got out of the Jacuzzi, it magically disappeared and the room was returned to its normal state. Draco had dried off and put on a casual outfit of black jeans and a silver Henley shirt. Ginny had gone into the master bath and taken a warm, calming shower. She returned wearing a white, oxford shirt with a pencil-styled, denim skirt. They were ready for a relaxing afternoon and evening at home with the kids. 

However, their relaxing evening was just not meant to be. Ginny had no more stepped into the master bedroom after her shower when Bill burst through the door screaming that they needed to come quick. 

Draco and Ginny took off as if they were being chased by Beelzebub, himself. When they got to the foyer, they found Ben lying unconscious on the floor. Plata was standing over him performing stasis charms to control the blood flow and prevent shock.  

"What happened?" Ginny screamed as she arrived at her son's side. 

Draco ran to the parlor's fireplace and flooed for a medic from St. Mungo's. Then, he hurried back to Ginny's side where Plata was relating what had happened to Ben. 

Apparently, they had been playing "Catch the flag" broomstick style. Ben had been trying to get by Allie, one of the neighbor's children, when he looked back at Bill. Bill had been shouting at Ben to tell him that he was about to run into a branch of a large, oak tree. Unfortunately, it was too late and he careened straight into the branch chest first. He, then, proceeded to fall 20 feet to the ground. Plata was able to use her powerful, house elf magic to cushion the ground, but he still took a nasty spill. 

Ginny did not touch him. She knew better than to do that. However, she still needed to assure herself that he was going to be okay; so, she leaned over him to assess the damage. She could see that he had a nasty bump on the back of his head towards the left side. He was having a hard time breathing; he kept taking audible gasps of air. His chest was not rising very much and he had a faint blue tinge to his skin. 

Ginny knew it did not look good and began silently crying. Seeing his mother cry caused Bill to cry as well. Draco grabbed him into a tight hug and kept watching for the medic. 

Although it seemed like forever, the medic arrived a mere four minutes after the request was made. He had brought a bone specialist with him. Draco pulled Ginny back and allowed the medics access to his son. 

They quietly worked together and soon had Ben stabilized enough to floo back to St. Mungo's via a specialized Mobilocorpus spell. They cast the spell and Ben's traumatized body lifted from the marble floor and began following the medics out of the room. 

Soon, they disappeared through the fireplace with a special hot pink colored powder used only in emergencies. 

Plata, in the meantime, had retrieved Draco and Ginny's robes and bags. She had also got a handful of floo powder and a snack for them to munch on. 

She handed them to Draco. He took them and silently guided Ginny and Bill to the fireplace. Before they went through, he floo called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come to the manor to stay with Katie. Mr. Weasley said they would be there momentarily, and Draco informed Plata that Ginny's parents would be there soon. He then asked Plata to let everyone else know where they were and why.

Draco then threw extra floo powder in to the fireplace and sent Ginny, Ben and himself to St. Mungo's.  They arrived in seconds and rushed immediately to the entrance desk.

"Where can I find Benjamin Malfoy? He was just brought in by Emergency Medics."

The Medi-nurse quickly scanned her notes and found the information. "Yes, Mr. Benjamin Malfoy has been taken to Level 3 and is being prepped for surgery. Medi-Doctor Willis Ranier will meet you in the lounge on that level." 

With that said, the medi-nurse waved her wand to the double doors behind them and they swung open. Draco gently pushed Ginny and Bill into the opening and they were off. The doors opened and the Level 3 lounge was in front of them. They got out of the wizard elevator and saw someone standing by a set of doors. 

The man/wizard was very tall. He had long, dark hair that was pulled loosely back into a ponytail. As he heard the doors close, he turned towards them. He had violet eyes and was looking at them intently. Draco noticed that he wore a name tag that said he was Willis Ranier. Draco swiftly approached him with Ginny and Bill on his heels. 

Draco extended his arm to the Medi-Doctor and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Ginny, and son, Bill. How is Ben, sir?"

"He is in very bad shape, I am afraid. He broke a rib that has pierced his lung. That is why you heard him gasping for air. We are going to first try to fix it with a bone healing potion, but my instincts are telling me that we will have to go in. It will be a long, tedious process. I am not going to lie to you; your son's chances are slim. He also has other internal injuries. I need to go get ready. I will send word if anything changes. Otherwise, I will see you when I am done."

Ginny, with silent tears running down her face, nodded in understanding. To help comfort herself, she grabbed Bill tightly to her. Draco also nodded in understanding and caught them within his embrace; placing a chaste kiss on the top of Ginny's head. 

The Medi-Doctor swept through the doors and disappeared. Draco pulled Ginny and Bill to some chairs and sat them down. He, then, began to pace. 

Moments later, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Millicent came through the doors. Ginny got up and ran to them. Hermione, Ron, Millie and Ginny were enclosed in a huge group hug with sobs reverberating off the hospital's walls.  

Harry walked over to Draco and stopped in front of him. Draco saw Harry's feet in front of him and slowly raised his head. Harry could see the streaks of tears that had run down Draco's face. Harry lifted an arm and placed it on Draco's shoulder. Draco gave him a small smile, and pulled Harry into a bear hug. Soon, the others had joined them and it became a massive group hug with everyone, including Bill in his Uncle Ron's arms. 

They sat there for hours and hours and hours. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley checked in several times to let them know Kaitlyn was okay and to see if they had learned anything new. Each time, Draco was forced to sadly tell them that they had learned nothing new. 

Draco was worried about Ginny. She was not taking this very well. She had begun being sick about two hours ago. Her body just did not handle stress well. When she was pregnant, she was sick the entire nine months. Now, she was throwing up again and it killed Draco to see her like this. He kept holding her close and rubbing her back, but to no avail.  

He was jerked from his thoughts by Ginny running for the restroom again. He went to follow, but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his arm. She got up and followed Ginny into the restroom. Ron took Hermione's seat and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned to Ron and gave him a slight smile. 

In the restroom, Hermione was standing behind Ginny holding her hair out of the way for her. Finally, Ginny stopped heaving and slid to the floor. She grabbed Hermione around the legs in a tight hug and sobbed. Her sobs were gut wrenching. Hermione tapped Ginny on the shoulder and Ginny lifted her head. Hermione gave a smile and slid to the floor. Then, she pulled Ginny close to her and rocked her while she finished sobbing. 

Hermione and Ginny returned about ten minutes later. Ginny was very pale, and Hermione had an arm around her to help give her support. Draco got up and went to help Hermione get Ginny to a seat. 

They all sat there huddled together in silence when the Medi-Doctor Ranier walked through the doors. 

He briskly walked to the group and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…your son is in the recovery room. The rib bone sharply pierced his left lung. It is a fairly deep wound. We believe that we have removed the bone and fixed the wounded area. We used part muggle technology and part wizard technology. We have done all we can. We, now, will have to wait. The next 24 hours are very, very critical. His odds of surviving will increase greatly after that 24 hour period. Do you have any questions?"

They all nodded their heads in a negative manner except for Hermione. 

"Doctor," she asked, "can we see him…please?" There was a hint of desperation and tears in her voice.

"Not yet. I'll have a medi-nurse come out in a few hours and let you in two at a time, okay?"

They all nodded in comprehension and agreement. The Medi-Doctor turned and returned through the doors. They all returned to their seats except for Ron. He informed them that he was going to the entrance fireplace and floo a message to his parents about what the doctor had said.

Draco told him thanks, pulled Bill onto his lap and enveloped him into a tight hug. Ginny ran to the restroom and Hermione followed. As she did, an amplified voice bellowed throughout the hospital that there was a "Code Blue" in the Level 3 recovery room.

A Medi-Nurse stuck her head through the doors and looked out into the waiting lounge. She asked for a Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy. 

Draco slowly got to his feet and said, "I'm Mr. Malfoy."

The nurse nodded and said, "Mr. Malfoy…the Medi-Doctor is in with your son. He will be with you once he knows more."

Draco nodded and lifted a crying Bill into his arms.

Ginny ran out of the bathroom, took one look at Draco's face and fell to the ground in a heap. Draco went to get her, but his arms were full. Harry ran to Ginny and picked her up off the ground. Millie put two chairs facing together, and motioned for Harry to lay her there. He did and then took Bill from Draco's arms. 

Draco kneeled by Ginny and stroked her hair away from her face. He whispered, "Ginny. Ginny, can you hear me?"

Her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to regain her bearings, but when she did; she grasped Draco to her. 

'Is he okay? Oh…please let him be okay…" Ginny murmured into Draco's ear.

Draco pulled Ginny to him tighter and rocked her as she cried.

A few minutes later, Ron arrived back in the room. He was very pale and looked around the room with an obvious question in his eyes. Hermione walked to him and told them that they were waiting to hear from the Medi-Doctor. Ron nodded and pulled Hermione into his arms. 

Twenty minutes later, the Medi-Doctor Ranier walked back into the lounge. He walked to Draco and Ginny. 

"I think all will be well. He just needs time to mend."

Draco let out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. All would be okay…he still had his family whole.


	10. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 10

Draco, Ginny, Bill and most of the family (including those that were family by choice) kept vigil by Ben's bed. There they sat for days upon days. It took a long while for Ben's battered body to heal, but he did get better. He suffered, but prevailed. He experienced therapy to return his body to full usage. While some things were fixed magically, the others were required to be done the muggle way. It killed Draco and Ginny to see their son in so much pain, but he was strong. He WAS a Malfoy after all. 

Draco knew things were getting back to normal the day Ben and Bill were playing Exploding Snap and got into a quibble. In fact, it was so normal that Draco almost cried. It felt like forever since they had experienced normal. 

Ginny stepped between the two, young boys and their disagreement. She calmed them down like she always did, but with one difference. Once she had finished, she turned to Draco and smiled. It seemed that she, too, was thrilled with the fighting. Yes, things were returning to normal. 

That night, for the first time in weeks, Ginny and Draco returned to the Manor secure in the knowledge that Ben would be coming home very soon. This was also their first night back in the Manor. Thus, they received quite a shock when they arrived in their bedroom. 

Their first clue that something was amiss was the conversation that Flora, the main House Elf, instigated upon their arrival. She informed them that the entire house had been kept in order, barring one room. And for some strange reason, Flora informed them; that room was non-responsive to Elf Magic. She also informed them she had personally attempted to clean the room; but once finished, it would return to the previous state. 

Draco had left Ginny to the house issues while he went to check the study's fireplace for any floo messages. He had been away from the office for weeks. Once he was gone, Ginny turned to Flora to listen to her update, but for some reason she found herself only half-listening. She, apparently, nodded in all the appropriate places because Flora did not act oddly. 

Flora quickly took her leave after Ginny informed her that all was well. With that said, Ginny walked to Draco's study to wait for him. She found him sitting in his old, leather chair. He was holding a brandy snifter in his left hand and swirling the golden liquid within. He did not hear Ginny's entrance to the room because he was listening to his messages in the fireplace. 

It had been so long since they had been alone together. Ginny knew she needed him and his support. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her cheek next to his and inhaled. She loved the way he smelled. He smelled faintly like leather with a dash of sandalwood. When he turned his head to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, she caught the scent of brandy. Combined with his other enthralling aromas, Ginny found herself looking forward to sharing his bed again. 

They remained entwined and close while Draco finished listening to his messages. Once done, they walked arm in arm up the sweeping staircase. They walked slowly, enjoying the moment. 

When they got outside the door of their Master Suite, Draco turned to Ginny and asked if she was really up to anything. 

With that, Ginny started quite violently. 

"Oh my great Merlin, Draco…we were supposed to play that game everyday until finished. Oh EGADS…we broke a wizard's promise!" 

With that frantic exclamation, Ginny extricated herself from Draco's embrace and threw open the doors to the master suite. 

"Oh Shit!" Ginny exclaimed in great displeasure and in a most un-lady like tone. 

There, in front of them, was the most unbelievable sight. 

The game had moved to their bed. Their positions were the same. However, the misty man was sitting in the golden, wing chair by the window. The open area of the room was covered in sexual toys. The toys ranged from the hilarious to the frightening to the disgusting. It seemed (and they were correct in their assumptions) that every sex toy, muggle or magical, was indeed sitting on their floor. The floor was covered; one could not walk without stepping on something. 

The misty man turned at their entrance and watched the couple with great interest. After he felt they had taken in the room and its changes, he spoke to them.

"You have been very naughty," he clearly said while tick-tocking his index finger. He also had an unbelievable (and unusual) smile on his face and a distinct twinkle in his eyes. 

He continued, "However, I also understand you had extenuating circumstances; thus, we will keep the punishment on the light side."

With that said, he mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "the real light side."

The misty man stood and walked over to the bed. He picked up the dice and threw them to Ginny. She took the hint. She walked over to the bed, shook the dice and threw them on the board. 

She rolled four dots plus six dots for a total of ten dots.

The taco magically became animated and moved the appropriate number of spaces. Since the misty man was already visiting, he simply told them what they needed to know.

"You have landed on the Square of Outer Space. The person who rolled the dice is to take this potion and enjoy."

The misty man disappeared, but before he did he almost seemed to be sniggering. Once he was gone, the potion appeared. It was in a clear test tube and was a dark green. It looked most unappealing. 

Ginny walked to the potion with a snarled up nose. She was not looking forward to this and Draco knew it. So, he did as any good husband would do; he laughed at her predicament. 

Ginny, the perfect wife, responded in kind. She stuck her tongue out at him, picked up the test tube, held her nose, brought the vile-smelling concoction to her lips and drank. 

"Ugh" she eloquently said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Draco was, of course, still in the throes of understanding spousal laughter. 

However, he quickly ceased when his wife began floating up in the air. It started off lightly with her lifting off the ground and quickly dropping to the floor. This continued a few more times until she was no longer coming back to the floor, but remaining off the ground. 

Draco eventually recovered his wits and ran to his wife. However, by then he was too late; she was soaring around the room's cathedral ceiling, way out of Draco's reach. 

To get to his wife, he raised his wand and yelled, "Finite Incatatum." There was no change; she still floated around the room.

Next, he pointed his wand to the bed and yelled, "Jumpus Maximus." He then proceeded to take a running jump and hopped onto their large, feather bed. With feathers spurting from all directions, Draco landed on the bed in a heap. Because of the enchantment he had placed on the bed, he began hipping and hopping all over the bed. He was quite a mess. He could not garner his stability and was flailing all about. 

Meanwhile, Ginny was still floating in the air. Now, that she had become somewhat accustomed to the sensation of being weightless; she began adding in ballet moves as she floated through the room. She gracefully arched her arm over her head and pushed off the far wall with a great swish. Had a muggle been present, they would have been reminded of Mary Martin when she played Peter Pan. When she arrived in the middle of the room, she noticed her husband.

Draco eventually got back on his feet and began jumping up and down. He was trying to get some height so he could capture Ginny. 

As soon as she was in reach, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Together, they fell to the floor, but not for long. Within seconds, Ginny was beginning her ascent.

This time, Draco was quick enough to grab her by her shirt. She stopped her ascension, but still did not touch the ground.

"Oooooh! I see why this is going to be fun!" Ginny said with laughter in her voice.

Draco looked at her, realized her meaning and whole heartedly agreed. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his mid-section. He walked, with her, into the bathroom and headed directly for the large shower. He carefully (and deftly) leaned in and turned on the water. 

Ginny began removing her shirt and Draco quickly mimicked her actions. Soon, they were both nude and enjoying each other's bodies. 

Draco stepped, with Ginny still wrapped around his mid-section, into the shower. 

It looked to be a long, hot night…and wet too. 


	11. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ELENDIAL (You asked for it and now you get it. *Grin*) and ALINORA (Been there, done that! Don't worry; you'll see what I mean.). _

Ginny woke to a familiar, warm feeling. In less than a second, Ginny recognized the warmth to be emanating from her husband's supine body. He was obviously asleep, but his right arm was firmly wrapped around Ginny. The arm was settled just under her breasts. Ginny loved the way even in sleep; he could make her feel safe. 

She took a look out the window. While there was a tinge of yellow hue to the sky, the predominant color was still grey. Registering that fact in her sleep hazy brain, she estimated the time to be barely 5 a.m. That being the case, her rapidly awakening mind processed, maybe she should execute a little surprise for Draco. 

Katie had awakened for her late night/early morning feeding around 3 a.m., which meant that she would not be up for another two hours. Her mother and father would be over around 7:30 a.m. to keep Katie and Bill while they went to St. Mungo's to bring Ben home. This thought brought a huge smile to Ginny's face. Her baby was coming home. 

Ginny found herself lost in those happy thoughts for a few minutes. Suddenly, Draco made a slight movement in his sleep and lightly tugged her closer. The feel of her lover's movements reminded her of her earlier idea…a surprise for him. 

She slightly moved her body against his restrictive embrace. She lightly grasped his arm and slightly nudged it. It was enough to get Draco's sleep heavy attention. He mumbled something to her; then turned over to face away from her and taking his restrictive arm with him. 

Ginny drew back the covers and moved silently off the bed. Draco, once again, mumbled something. This time, it sounded like he said, "You okay?"

Ginny stopped where she was and did not move. Moments later, she heard Draco's breathing return to a steady rhythm signifying he was asleep again. 

She tiptoed over to the desk in the corner and covertly opened the drawer. She stuck her hand inside. She moved it around looking for the item. Once she felt it, she wrapped her hands around it and pulled her hand out of the drawer. She brought her hand with the item in it to her face and smiled. Perfect, it was exactly what she was looking for. There in her hand was a red, permanent marker and it was ready to be used. 

As she went to turn back to the bed and Draco, she heard him again moving in his sleep. By the time she had turned around, she saw her husband lying on his back with the covers precariously draped low on his hips exposing that sexy, blonde, silky hair that led to his manhood.  

Ginny tiptoed back over to the bed and walked over to Draco's side. She gently pulled the covers back and looked at his lithe form. Even after all these years, it still caused tingles of pleasure to run through her body.  He truly was a magnificent being and he was hers. However today, she was feeling a little possessive; she wanted to mark him with her own personal brand. Yes, that was EXACLTY what she planned on doing. 

She quietly pulled the cap off the marker, placed it on the other end of the pen and lightly placed the tip of the marker to Draco's chest. She drew the marker across his chest in several flourishing marks. One went around the left nipple and the other went around the right nipple. Near his sternum, she drew what looked to be a triangle…maybe. She continued her handy work for a few minutes more. She drew back and looked at her art. She liked it. The finishing touch was her initials, GWM, in a loopy script just above his navel. 

After placing the pen in the night table's drawer, she leaned closer one more time and lightly blew on his skin to dry the ink; well that, and to wake him up. Needless to say, after several years of marriage she knew it would work and it did. 

She quickly drew back when he began to stir. She knew he was beginning to rouse because he went through the same process every morning. It was one of the benefits and glories of marriage; being so close to someone you knew their actions (voluntary and involuntary) by heart. 

He took his left foot and rubbed his right shin. Then, he took his right foot and rubbed his left shin. Next, he always rubbed his nose with the back of his right hand. He would follow that with running the same hand through his mussed, blonde hair. He would turn on his right side. 

Ginny began smiling. His next action, for some childish reason (and she knew it was childish) made her giggle like a silly school girl. He would take his left hand again and scratch his balls. This seemed to be the magic action because he always opened his eyes after that…always. 

Sure enough, those gorgeous silver eyes clashed with her chestnut brown ones and asked a silent, but pertinent question. 

Ginny winked and shrugged her shoulders. It achieved the intended results. He seemed to think she was taking in his glorious body (which she was) rather than being up to anything (which she was most certainly up to…something).

Draco sat up and the sheet dropped a bit more. Ginny saw the movement and licked her lips in anticipation. She could see that Draco was responding to her intense scrutinizing of his body…seriously responding. 

Draco liked the looks that Ginny was giving him. He had had very little love in his life before Ginny and the kids. The possessive and longing gaze she was giving him always made him feel like the most important man in the world. To keep her eyes on him, he lazily drew his arms above his head and stretched. When he did, the muscles in his arms and torso rippled. 

Ginny could not help it. When he did that lazy stretch, her mind shut down. There were only two coherent words that kept racing through her mind, _Yum-Yum_. Okay so maybe it was only one word, but she had to think it twice and that was hard with the god of sex sitting right in front of her. 

As Draco was stretching, he took the time to check his muggle, Rolex watch. Yes, they had time. "_Hot damn,"_ Draco thought to himself. 

Draco stood up with the sheet falling off and revealing the rest of his beautiful body. He walked with a lithe grace that resembled a panther on the prowl. He arrived at the table the game was on and picked up the dice. With a quick, naughty grin to Ginny, he shook the dice and tossed them back onto the table. 

He rolled six dots plus five dots for a total of eleven dots. 

The misty man made his appearance in the typical fashion. This time, however, he nodded in a friendly greeting. 

Draco had walked over to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her from behind and had his chin resting on the top of her head. When the misty man nodded, Ginny returned the greeting with a finger waggling wave. Draco simply did a slight nod, so not to disturb Ginny's head. 

The misty man began, in his deep and melodious voice, "You have landed on the Square of Impressionism. Once I leave, all the items you will need to complete the task will appear on the table before me." 

He, once again, disappeared in a poof of smoky, mist. 

On the table, there was a collection of paints. They were in small, squat jars with old, rusty closures. There seemed to be at least a hundred of them. They were in every color of the rainbow, from apple green to winter white. 

Ginny went to the table and picked up one of the bottles. The label was old and hard to read save for the purpose. The purpose of the paints was quite clear, "For use on body and safe for ingestion."

Ginny immediately thought of her two earlier words, yum and yum.

Draco, by this time, was standing behind her and reading the label as well. He apparently had the same idea because Ginny was hearing those very same words being uttered by her long time lover. This, of course, made her fall into a fit of giggles.

For his answer, Draco grabbed two jars, a red one and a green one, and handed them to Ginny. Despite her throes of laughter, she took the jars into her hands and held them to her torso. Draco put an arm around her shoulders and one under her knees. Before she knew what had happened, she was in Draco's arms being carried to the great monstrosity they called their bed. 

Once there, Draco lightly tossed her onto it. Ginny lifted the jars up into the air as she fell back. Draco took them from her and set them on the closest night table. 

He opened the top drawer in the stand and retrieved his wand. He pointed it at Ginny and said very clearly, "Accio Ginny's night clothes." Her clothes flew straight at Draco. He batted them away and looked at his lovely wife. 

However, before he could make his move; Ginny had also retrieved her wand. She pointed it at her husband and followed his lead, "Accio Draco's SEXY night clothes."  Draco's clothes flew straight at Ginny. As they did, she hopped off the bed and used Draco's surprised stature to knock him down on the bed face first. 

Ginny made her move and straddled his hips. She leaned over to the night table and stuck her hand in the jar of hunter green paint. She brought out a great dollop. She spread the paint over both her hands and slapped her hands on Draco's back.

She began to massage his back. She rubbed in circular patterns all over his back. She continued this until his back was completely covered and delightfully green. 

Draco loved the sensations he was receiving. It was most relaxing. Yet, at the same time, it was one of the most erotic moments of his life. He couldn't help it. He found himself moaning…loudly.

All the moaning Draco was doing brought a huge smile to Ginny's lips. She loved the feeling of being able to bring Draco to his knees. It made her want him all the more. 

Draco felt Ginny remove her hands from his back. He felt an intense loss at the removal of Ginny's hands, but soon he forgot all about those hands. All he could concentrate on now were the new, phenomenal sensations. 

Ginny removed her hands from his back. She found herself wiping the excess paint off her hands and onto the silver, satin sheets. A small part of her balked at the idea of dirtying something so beautiful and expensive, but the majority of her knew the House Elves could most likely fix it later and she needed to concentrate on other things right now. That settled in her mind, she deftly leaned down over Draco and slowly ran her tongue up his back along the lines of his spine.  Her tongue went from lower back to his neck. At the neck Ginny paused, Draco was now moaning and writhing under her warm, wet touch. 

A few more well placed licks and Ginny found herself on her back under a very aroused lover.  Soon, they both were moaning. 

About an hour later, Draco untwined his extremities from his sleeping wife and headed to the shower. 

Ginny felt Draco get off the bed and covertly watched him head into the Master bathroom. She knew what was going to happen before it did. She was already laughing when she heard Draco yell, "Ginny Malfoy, what the HELL have you done to my chest?"

She had almost forgotten about the pair of enhanced boobs she had drawn on his chest with permanent, red marker. 


	12. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 12

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably by the time Draco had run from the bathroom to where she was on the bed. It was one of those laughs that cause you to lose all strength, and thus, Ginny was unable to prevent Draco's counterattack because she was hanging limply on the bed laughing her ass off. 

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself unceremoniously slung over his shoulder and being marched into their bathroom. Once there, Draco set her down in the roomy shower, backed out while turning on the water, and douched her with a stream of extraordinarily cold water. 

Ginny began grasping for breath while pushing her long, wet hair out of her face. Then, she reached for the valves to turn off the cold water. Draco was watching all her actions with great amusement and a feeling of satisfaction…pure satisfaction. 

"Draco, you are so going to pay for that! You won't know where or when, just know it is coming." She gasped out through her chattering teeth.

"I think not, dear wife. You deserved that and you know it! Now, go get your damn wand and fix my chest." He said with an air of Malfoy authority, which, of course, riled Ginny even more. 

"Puh-lease…and you can take that condescending, supercilious attitude and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, Lord Malfoy. You should know by now that only pisses me off. So, I think you should rethink how badly you want that artwork removed from your body; because if you want ME to remove it, you should really take another try." She growled at him with a finger pointed directly at his chest and a very nasty look in her eyes. 

Draco recognized the look in her eye. All the Weasley men and Draco knew to run when that look was seen in her eyes. So, he figured, if he wanted the "artwork" removed; he was going to have to do this another way…her way.

He lightly cleared his throat and began, "Ginny, I would appreciate it if you would retrieve your wand and remove this lovely drawing you have bestowed upon me." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, you and your damn charm can become annoying after a while, you know?"

Draco was smart enough to smile, but not say anything. A win was a win. 

Ginny roughly brushed past Draco mumbling something about men, snakes and cockroaches. 

Ginny huffily walked into the master bedroom and headed to her side of the bed. She opened the drawer in her night table, without looking she grabbed her wand from within the drawer and headed back into the bathroom. 

When she got there, she placed the tip of the wand to Draco's well defined chest. She recited the skin cleansing spell she uses in the evening to unclog her pores and nothing happened. 

Draco arched his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. She then recited another cleaning spell; the one she uses to remove mascara from her eyes after a dinner party. 

Once again, the marker "tattoo" did not disappear. Both Ginny and Draco were getting pink cheeks from their annoyances. 

"Maybe, Ginny, we should try Elf magic." Draco suggested. 

"Well, it can't hurt." She responded.

She flicked her wand at the wrist and summoned Flora, the Head House Elf. A mere quarter of a second passed and Flora was already attempting to remove the marks from Draco's chest. 

After fifteen minutes, Flora was screaming, crying and ramming her head into the glass, shower door. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. To be honest, he did not know if he was more annoyed with Ginny or Flora at this point. 

Ginny was down the hall in Kaitlyn's nursery. Flora's self-inflicted punishment had pulled Katie from her slumber in the most abrupt way. Therefore, it was taking longer than usual to get her calmed down. Ginny was rocking her in their rocking chair while singing a song about a wizard, a witch and a Nifler. 

Rocking in the chair was where Draco found Ginny twenty minutes later. Katie was just drifting back to sleep and Ginny looked to be nodding off too. 

Draco put his index finger to his lips to keep Molly and Arthur quiet. He nodded into the room and Arthur and Molly took a look. Molly smiled brightly. It was the first time in weeks that Ginny looked relaxed. 

Draco hated to wake her; but he knew she would want to go get Ben as soon as possible. He walked over to the rocking chair and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. She sleepily leaned into the touch and rubbed her cheek on his hand.

"Ginny, Love, we need to get to hospital to pick Ben up." Draco whispered to his wife. 

Her eyes flew open and a sweet smile graced her face to make her look even more angelic. Draco loved to look at her just as she was waking; she was the most ethereal being he had ever seen. 

She looked down at Katie and her smile became even brighter. She quickly but carefully got up from the rocking chair and placed Kaitlyn in her bassinet. She stood and watched Katie adjust to her new surroundings. Ginny smiled at the sight of Katie taking her bent hand to her mouth and yawning. She stretched lazily and went back to a peaceful slumber. 

Ginny awoke with a hand on her back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her mother standing behind her. She was watching Katie too. Molly enclosed her arms around Ginny and hugged her close. 

"You better go get ready. Ben is waiting." Molly whispered to Ginny with a wink.

Ginny nodded, gently hugged her mother back and pulled away. She headed down the hallway to the master suite. Draco was there with a cocky grin on his face.

Ginny looked him directly in the eye with a question in her cinnamon colored eyes and cocked her head. 

Draco waggled his eyes and said, "Look at my man boobs!" 

Ginny dropped her eyes to Draco's chest. He was wearing a sexy, white oxford shirt that was crisp and clean and, sure enough, you _could_ see the red drawings underneath the expensive material. 

"Oh my…Draco, I really thought it would come off." Ginny said with honest distress in her voice. 

"Ginny-umm- I know you did. I was just taken by surprise. I'm not mad. In fact, it is rather funny once you stop and think about it. Truce?"

"Humph…I get it now. You're just trying to keep me from retaliating. Yeah right…no, Draco, there is no truce. The war is on. You won't know where or when, but I will. Teach _you_ to throw me in a cold shower."

"Ginny, you were the one that started this…" Draco said with a bit of apprehension in his voice. He knew what Ginny could be like when she set her mind to it. She had spent way too much time with her brothers…in particular, Fred and George. Damn, this was _not_ a good thing. 

"Maybe so, but I will ALSO be the one to finish it! Now, let's go bring our son home."

Draco obviously winced at this declaration. Ginny saw it and inwardly smiled. Men were so easy to freak out. 

With that said, she stalked into the bathroom and Draco could hear the shower running. He walked into his massive closet, removed the white shirt and searched the racks for another shirt. Eventually, he found a black, broad cloth shirt that certainly would not allow the red "tattoo" to show through. He removed it from the hangar it was resting on and donned it. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He still looked good…oh yes, he did. 

Meanwhile, Ginny was getting out of the shower and drying herself off. She turned to her right and opened the door that led to her private dressing chambers and closets. 

She pulled a tan, cashmere jumper from the hangar and pulled it over her head. She turned around 180 degrees and began flipping through her selection of pants. She finally decided on a pair of black, cotton pants that zipped on the side and particularly flattered her derrière (if she did say so herself!)! 

She came out of her closet from the main bedroom entrance and saw Draco sitting at the desk in the corner sending out some last minute correspondences for his business. 

"Ready to go, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" he said as he got up and turned to look at her. 

He walked to her and offered her his arm. They left their bedroom and headed down to Katie's nursery. Once there, they realized that Molly and Arthur must be downstairs with her and Bill. 

Sure enough, they arrived in the parlor room to the cutest scene. Bill was sitting on the large single-person chair and had an open book on his lap. He was reading from it to his baby sister while Molly and Arthur looked proudly on. 

Draco rubbed his hand on Ginny's back and gave her a loving smile. She smiled back and they entered the room.

"Are you ready to bring your son home?" Arthur asked the couple before him.

They both got silly grins on their faces and nodded eagerly. Molly winked at Arthur; she knew exactly what they were thinking. With seven children, they had been there a few times themselves.

Ginny kissed Kaitlyn and Bill on their foreheads, walked to the fireplace, threw in a less frantic type of floo powder (powder keg blue) and disappeared in the much more common, green flames. 

Draco kissed Katie on the cheek and ruffled Bill's hair affectionately. Then, he too, headed through the fireplace to the regular entrance of St. Mungo's hospital.  Once there, they immediately headed to the third floor. The doors opened and Ginny practically ran to Ben's room. His door was open and Ginny could see into the room. He was sitting up on his bed playing Exploding Snap with a floor nurse. He had a broad grin on his face and his blonde hair was shining in the morning sun. 

Ginny lightly cleared her throat and Ben's eyes lit up at seeing his mother and father. He jumped from the bed, ran to his parents and jumped into his mother's waiting arms. She kissed the top of his head. Shortly there after, Draco leaned over the hugging pair and ruffled the young boy's hair. At his father's touch, Ben jumped into his father's arms and gave him a massive hug. 

The nurse smiled benevolently at the happy family and gently excused herself from the room. 

"Ready to go Benny-boo?" Ginny asked him using his family nickname. 

"Yep…do you think we could all go to get some pizza this evening? I would really love to eat some pizza. The food in here really stinks!" He whispered in a stage whisper. 

Draco and Ginny both laughed at their precocious child. Draco went to the wooden cabinet in the corner and removed Ben's green luggage holder. He quickly used a shrinking spell and placed it in the pocket of his black jeans. 

The happy trio left Ben's hospital room and returned to the main entrance of St. Mungo's. They threw in the floo powder and flooed through the network to Malfoy Manor. 

When they returned to the family's parlor, they found Molly, Arthur, Katie, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Millicent waiting for the trio. Ben was grasped in many hugs and was smiling ear to ear. The last person to come up to him was his identical twin, Bill. He gave Bill a long look, an obnoxiously, perfect grin and wrapped Ben in a massive, bear hug. 

"I missed you, Benny-boo" Bill said followed by a sniffle. 

This brought tears to all the adults' faces. It was one of those touching moments that remind you to live and love. 

Once Ben and Bill pulled apart, Draco informed the crowd that Ben wanted to go to get pizza. Since all the kids would want to go, Draco told them to meet them at "Chucky Cheese" in about 2 hours with all the kids in tow…a Malfoy treat! 

Everyone headed back to their homes through the floo network and promised to be at CC in a couple of hours. Draco took Ben and Bill upstairs to get Ben re-settled into the room the kids share and to spend some father/son time before heading to the restaurant. 

Ginny took Katie up for her feeding; she was already getting grumpy and Ginny wanted to get her settled before going to the restaurant. 

She walked up the stairs with Katie in her arms loving the smell of her youngest child. Baby powder…it was amazing how intoxicating it could be, especially when on your child. It was one of those smells that once you are a parent, will always bring a warm, fuzzy feeling to you. Ginny leaned over to her baby's cheek, inhaled deeply and smiled. Life was good, very good.  

She took Katie to her nursery, unbuttoned her blouse, took down her special breast-feeding bra and began to nurse the baby. 

Meanwhile, Draco was helping Ben and Bill put up Ben's items from the hospital. As they finished, Ben turned to him and asked if it would be okay for him to take a nap. Draco nodded and Bill informed him that he would stay and keep a watch on his twin. 

Draco nodded again, settled the boys into their beds and went looking for Ginny and Kaitlyn. He found them exactly where he thought they would be...in the nursery.

He stood in the doorway for several minutes watching his wife nurse Kaitlyn. After three kids, he never ceased to be amazed at the strength of love for his family. But what really blew his mind was how his father could have been such a cold hearted bastard with a family to love? How could Lucius have not loved him and his mother more and more every day instead of the hell they did experience? It always worried him that he would one day do something Lucius like…despite Ginny assuring him every day that he was not his father. 

Ginny resettled herself in the chair as she was breast feeding Katie. When she did, she noticed her blonde Adonis watching her. She gave him a fake wolf whistle that was more air blowing than a whistle so she would not wake up Katie. She smiled when he was obviously jerked from his thoughts at her noise. 

He smiled and she returned the smile. "_Life was good_," Draco thought. 

After laying Katie down in her bassinet, Draco pulled Ginny out of the room and to their bedroom. 

"We have about 30 minutes before the kids wake up, wanna have a go?" Draco asked in his "there is no way you can resist this sexy voice" voice.

"Sure…" Ginny replied with her "I know what you are up to" voice.

They arrived in the bedroom and Ginny ran quickly to the table with the dice on it…the 30 minutes they had would pass quickly and she wanted to use their time together for fun things…very fun things.  

She picked up the dice, threw them in the air over the table and let them drop. She had received two dots plus three dots for a total of five dots. 

The taco magically moved the five spaces and the mist, man appeared. 

"You have landed on the Space of Phallic Wonderland. The tools you will need will appear on the table. Enjoy…"

The misty man disappeared in a great poof cloud and the needed tools did appear as he had said. There on the round table was a complete set of dildos from the outrageous to some that looked like the real thing! They came in every color of the rainbow, size in the metric system and design thus far invented. 

Ginny began laughing. She ran to the table and picked up a red and white striped one and began to lick it in a most naughty way. She waggled her eyes suggestively at her lover and said, "Yummmm…I love peppermint! I love things that make me tingle…all over."

Draco could stand the sight no more; he tackled her onto the bed. She wiggled and writhed beneath him making him all the more aroused. She continued her wanton licking of the striped device and smacking her lips. 

Draco was inflamed. He unbuttoned her black pants and hastily pulled them down to her ankles. He did the same with his own and thrust homeward. Ginny was so caught up in the moment and sensations she forgot her teasing with the toy and almost instantly coming. Feeling her strong reaction and his own sweet sensations, he, too, was soon in the thralls of passion and filling her with his seed. 

Ginny lightly snuggled into his chest. Draco gently removed himself from her warm nest, pulled her close and flipped positions with her; so that she was now on top. They both wanted several minutes to snuggle and bask in their afterglow; however, it was soon brought to a halt, too soon. 

Ben and Bill were awake and running up and down the halls singing a loud, childish chant, "We're going to get some pizza. We're going to get some pizza." 

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. It was good to be a Malfoy. 


	13. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 13

_What a night…_Ginny thought with great exasperation while kicking off her suede tan boots with a stiletto heel. She reached down to unzip the other one and flipped it off too. Normally, she would pick it up and put it properly away, but tonight was not one of those nights. She began unbuttoning her light blue cotton shirt with a touch of edginess. She was so tired. Part of it was because her baby was back home and she could begin to relax; the other part was because she and Draco had been so "active" lately. Not that she was complaining…no, she was far from complaining. It was nice to know that after so many years, she could still set her man on fire. No, the problem was that she was getting older. While she was far from old, she was older. She could no longer go on an all night binge of any kind. When she had been at Hogwarts an all night study session was a simple oddity in her day; now, an all night binge- no, make that a late night binge, it was after all only 2am-made her feel like she needed to sleep for a week to regroup her energy supply. 

She sighed. Oh, how the times had changed and Ginny felt every single change in her lower back and hips. As she placed both of her hands on her abused back, she began leaning side to side and front to back to work out the kinks. She sighed again and thought about the evening she had experienced.  

All the family had shown up at Chucky Cheese to eat pizza and play games. The kids ran wild, really wild; which meant that they had to be watched very closely because Chucky Cheese was a muggle restaurant and the last thing they needed was the Ministry of Magic (MOM) handing out a fine for improper use of Magic in front of several muggles. That could be quite a hefty fine...even for the Malfoy fortune. MOM was not very lenient on a magical faux pas. 

So, of course, that meant something outrageous was going to happen. It did. 

About an hour into the celebration, Draco was watching Katie for her and she was watching Bill and Ben. She turned her head for a second, a mere fraction in the span of time, but that was all it took. She turned her head and turned it back. 

There, in front of her, was a floating Bill. Apparently, Bill had hit Ben's arm while he was playing a muggle arcade game called Shoot 'Em Up! Ben was on an awesome roll and was about to break the high score on the machine when Bill began jumping around excitedly at his brother's great playing. While Bill was jumping around, he accidentally fell over and bumped his brother, causing Ben to lose his grip on the joystick. The rest, as they say, was history. Ben got annoyed, lost his game, lost his temper and had a magical blow out on his brother. Bill was flying through the air before she even knew what had happened. 

She quickly and discreetly pulled her wand out and muttered the counter spell, but she knew it was too late. She heard little kids running around yelling odd comments that included: "Look at the flying boy, Mom" and "Wow! Can I fly too, Daddy?"

Draco came running with Katie in his arms with the rest of the family following quickly in his wake. By the time they arrived, the show was over. However, the evening was just getting started. 

Five minutes after the incident, the first MOM agent from the Misuse of Magic Department arrived at the restaurant. He approached Draco and Ginny at their table and asked to see them outside. They nodded, left the kids with Molly and Arthur and followed the agent outside. 

Once outside, the agent cast a camouflage spell around them and inquired about the events that had occurred that night. Ginny quickly filled him in. He nodded and said that it was quite common amongst young children, but that the offense was still in front of muggles. 

As he said this, another agent arrived and stood by his counterpart. He listened intently, nodding here and there during the rest of the conversation. When the interrogation was over, the second agent introduced himself to Draco and Ginny.

"Hello, I am Agent Michael Moody. I am a fining agent. Even though this was obviously the result of a child being unable to control their magic, it was still in front of several muggles and the fine for this infraction is set." 

As he said this, he pulled out what looked to be a solid, grey marble orb and placed it in the middle of his left hand. It began rotating clockwise very quickly and emitted a white light directly into the dark night. Agent Moody placed his head in the stream of light and spoke briefly about the issue at hand. He received some sort of reply. To Ginny and Draco it resembled garbled Mermish, but Agent Moody seemed to understand because he briefly shook his head and withdrew his head from the light. 

Once his head was out of the bright light, the orb stopped twirling and returned to its original state. He placed it back in his pocket and turned back to the Malfoys. 

"I have notified the Ministry Of Magic about the nature of this infraction. They have agreed that the fine will be lessened due to a child being at fault. Therefore, your fine will be 1000 gold galleons. This will need to be paid in full by the next full moon. Good evening." Agent Moody finished saying, nodded in a formal way and Apparated away. 

Draco looked at Ginny and shook his head. 1000 gold galleons was a lot of Wizard money even to the wealth Malfoys, especially with their huge bill from St. Mungo's due to arrive in the next few days. If it was not one thing it was another…you know. 

Ginny took Draco's right hand brought it to her lips and gave him a sweet kiss on the hand. Draco smiled at his wife. He got her meaning. Things could always be worse. 

If only he would have kept that thought to himself…why did he have to tempt the Fates? Because apparently, the Fates were listening and they decided to teach Mr. Draco Malfoy a lesson. 

After Ginny lovingly kissed Draco's hand, she gingerly led him back into the restaurant. They immediately saw that Molly and Arthur had their hands full with their children. Kaitlyn was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. Ben and Bill were roughhousing under the table. Arthur was trying to get them out from under the table, but was having very little success. To make matters worse, Hermione and Ron's two boys were joining in the tussle under table. Soon, the table top flew off the legs and sailed across the room hitting two muggle girls on the head. 

Ginny and Draco watched in horror as Arthur pulled his wand and fixed the table. Molly pulled her wand and gave Medi-witch aid to the young girls, fixing the rising bumps on their heads. 

At the unexplained events occurring in front of them, the muggles in the restaurant began screaming and acting crazily. Draco pulled his wand and performed an enhanced memory charm on the entire population in the restaurant. 

Needless to say, Agent Moody and his compadre arrived at Chucky Cheese for the second time that night, and they did not look happy. 

Agent Moody's companion pulled his wand and muttered a quick spatial and time altering charm that only affects muggles. As all the muggles and events around them came to a halt, Agent Moody turned to them and began listing their infractions. 

"You have committed the following travesties: underage magic, magic in front of muggles, and memory charms on muggles. This is your second offense tonight; therefore, you are hereby required to show up in Magic Court tomorrow at 9 am. It is suggested that you return home immediately." With that said, he and his partner Disapparated.  

The scene before them returned to normal. The Malfoys, Weasleys and Potters gathered their children, gathered their belongings, paid the bills and immediately left for home. 

And, this is where Ginny found herself as she was pulled from her irritating thoughts by Draco sticking his head in the doorway and asking her if she was alright. 

"Yes, I'm fine…just annoyed. You know?" she said with a great sigh. 

"Yes, I know. But we've been through worse and dealt with worse. We'll go tomorrow, pay the fine, come home and have a long talk with the boys. Then, we'll keep on living and in a few days it will be a mere memory." he said with a half smirk on his face.

Ginny dropped her head to hide her smile. It was really silly how he could make her feel better with just a few words. 

"I see it." he responded with a full smirk on his face now. 

"Oh…shut it!" she said as she threw him a semi-nasty glare.  

He took her smiling as a good sign and stepped through the door to her personal closet. He walked up to her and immediately attacked. 

She was very ticklish if you knew where to touch and he had years of practice under his belt. He went straight to the source of her tickle center…a spot right under her ribs and began tickling her mercilessly. 

"Stop it….Quit…Draco…okay it is NOT funny anymore…I mean it… please… argh… Draco…cease…desist…please…If you EVER want to have sex again you will stop it immediately" she gasped out through incessant laughing and harshly breathing.

"Uh-uh-uh, you HAVE to have sex with me, you made a Wizard's promise!" Draco told her with a maliciously evil grin on his face.

"Urgh…Ugh…Argh!" Ginny had lost the ability of speech. She was getting desperate and Draco knew it; only he realized it just a bit too late.

Ginny raised her right foot and settled it with a good bit of force on Draco's instep. 

"Argh…you sneaky WENCH!" he bellowed at her. 

"Hmmm…yes, I am. One might think I was just a bit too close to a no-good sneaky Slytherin." she haughtily informed him and ended her informative rant with an evil smirk.

"Well, you still have much to learn." he said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She gasped in shock and felt around for her wand, but he was just too quick.

"Petrificus Totalus"

A cold, climbing feeling began moving swiftly across Ginny's body. She felt her entire body become as still as stone. She could barely blink her lids. She saw a movement just inside her peripheral vision and realized Draco was leaning over her. 

She saw him point his wand at her and mutter another curse. While she did not hear the words, she had a good idea what they were. Sure enough, she felt her body lift into the air and glide into different surroundings as she could see the ceiling become higher and more architecturally interesting. 

Her stomach gave a small flip as she realized that she was being lowered to something. She realized she felt completely out of control. To her great surprise, she became aware that she was becoming excited.

Draco smirked to himself. He knew Ginny was becoming aroused. He could smell it. After many years of being her lover, he knew what to expect and that sweet flowery smell was a sure sign that Ginny was ready for some fun. He inhaled deeply.

He walked away from the bed to the table with the game. He picked up the dice, walked back to Ginny and shook them over her head with an evil, evil grin on his face. As he shook the dice, he also shook his hips with vigor and pivoted around in a groovin' circle. He threw one last suggestively evil grin over his shoulder and bee-bopped back over to the table and capriciously threw the dice on the table.

The dice rolled gracefully over the polished wood of the table and stopped. The dice showed four dots plus five dots for a total of nine dots. 

The sausage animated and moved the nine spaces. 

The misty man appeared and gave Draco a smirky smile that rivaled a certain Potion Master from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The misty man floated off the ground over to stand very close to Draco. He raised his left hand and beckoned, with a come hither motion, Draco closer to him. Draco leaned over and listened. 

"We men must stick together." the Misty man whispered into Draco's ear. 

The misty man quickly pulled back and cleared his throat. "You have landed on the space of Mechanical Engineering. You are to build a great dam and make it burst. All the items you will need for your task will appear."  
  


He disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

On the table, Draco saw that several very interesting items had arrived. He walked closer to the table and closely inspected them. He picked one or two up to more closely inspect them. 

He, eventually, seemed to find either what he was looking for, or he found what he needed to accomplish what ever his Slytherin mind was contemplating. He had something silvery in his hand as he walked over to Ginny still lying recumbent on the bed. 

He put the hand holding the unknown item behind his back. With his left hand, he raised his wand and muttered two different spells at Ginny. 

The first one caused Ginny to be released from the full body bind- Finite Incatatum. The last one placed her in some type of different bind. She could make small movements with her extremities, but absolutely no wide berth movements. She could make noises, but not speak. Her head, however, had full motion capability. She could neither sit up, nor walk. She knew, with a sinking realization but a highly palpitating heart, she was in for a LONG night. She could not help it; she snorted. 

Draco grinned. He knew she knew. 

He pointed his wand again and yelled, "Accio Ginny's clothes!"

Needless to say, Ginny's clothes flew across the room to him. His grin grew wider and he added a couple of eyebrow raises. 

With his wand still pointing at her, he stated another spell. This one caused Ginny's body to gracefully roll up and float to the wall. She was being magically held to the wall. 

Draco walked to her and revealed his hand that had been behind his back. In his hand was a silver tail feather from a very rare bird known as the "Aviary de Coitus." There were only two birds born every century and mated for over 89 years of their 100 year long lives. Therefore, they were known throughout the world as the animal that could orgasm for the longest amount of time. Researchers, since their discovery by muggles in the late 1600s, had timed one pair having a continuous orgasm for over 36 years. Wizards, on the other hand, had known of their existence for over a millennium and used their regenerative tail feathers to increase orgasms in women. 

Ginny sighed. It looked to be a long, relaxing evening. 

Ginny closed her eyes to savor the sensations as Draco brought the feather to her forehead and ran it from the top, over the nose and down across the chin. 

Draco smiled as he saw her lips press together sensually in reaction to the feather's touch. 

He continued the feather down over her neck, over the top of her torso and around her breasts. He watched the nipples harden with glee. 

The feather continued over her rib cage and down to her navel where Draco made it sensuously entice her bellybutton by slowly drawing invisible concentric circles with it.  As the feather continued its torture on her quivering stomach, Draco dropped his lips to her neck and gently sucked. Ginny knew he was looking to make a mark and she thrilled at the possessive feeling it gave her. 

He continued his ministrations until he felt Ginny's lower stomach quiver and knew her dam had burst. 

He pulled back and looked into her passion laden eyes. She smiled at him and he removed the spell that was holding her against the wall. He caught her in his arms, dramatically swept her up in his arms and took his wife to be bed. Everything else be damned.


	14. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 14

Draco woke the next morning feeling well, but tired. In fact, he felt as if he had not slept at all. Of course, Draco smirked to himself, that might be because he had spent so much time making delicious love to his wife…maybe. 

He looked down at his chest and saw the woman of his dream in the throes of waking. She was rubbing her soft cheek into his chest and mewing softly. After a few more seconds of her mewing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her. She gave him a half-smile and stretched her neck and shoulders while sitting up in the bed. 

"Morning" She said as she continued stretching. 

"Morning" Draco returned as he too sat up in the bed. 

They sat there for a few more minutes until Ginny had glanced at the muggle clock/radio/alarm device by their bed. 

"Bloody Hell! Draco, we have to be at the Ministry of Magic in 20 minutes. No warm shower this morning, we will have to settle for cleaning spells and running out the door" She said as she scrambled out of bed and ran to her closet. 

Draco mimicked her actions and ran to his own closet. Once there, he did a brief cleaning charm and then swiftly pulled a crisp white shirt from the hanger and through his arms through the holes. Then, he grabbed a pair of navy slacks and pulled them on. He grabbed a pair of navy socks and his tan slip-ons. He arrived back in the bedroom mere seconds before Ginny ran in as well. 

Ginny had cast the same cleaning spell in her closet and pulled on a white full length slip. With that on, she grabbed the first dress she came to…a red button up sleeveless, summer dress. It was a simple, but classic look and she looked good in it. She grabbed a pair of suntan colored, sheer panty hose and tan sandals. She cheated a bit and charmed the panty hose on, rather than fighting with them on the bed. She was hopping through the closet doorway while trying to put on her sandals. She saw that Draco was already on the bed putting on his socks and shoes. 

He was finishing up as she hopped into the room. He walked to her, gave her an arm to lean on and waited for her to pull on the last shoe. He lifted his wand and Accio'd for his wallet and her purse. He then called for their robes and they flew to them. Ginny and Draco threw them around their bodies without closing them. 

They flew to the nursery and each gave Kaitlyn a kiss on the cheek and a few instructions for the Nanny House Elf. They ran to the twin's room and gave each of them a kiss as well. Then, they ran out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped in front of the parlor's fireplace and threw in the necessary floo powder to arrive at the Ministry of Magic. 

They bounded through the Entrance Fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. They briefly dusted themselves off and stood up straight. 

The room was vast. The ceiling had to be at least 40 feet high and was charmed to look like the famous wizard painting by Escher…the one with the never ending stair case.  There were at least twenty fireplaces throughout the large room and each seemed to be for a different area within the United Kingdom. The predominant colors in the room were grape and grey. It was striking and soothing all at once. There were at least ten sofas done in an alternating striped fabric of grey and grape. The rugs on the floor were paisley with the coordinating colors and a touch of gold sewn within the heavily woven fabrics. Each of the corners was marked with large ceramic vases in grey that had to be at least six feet high. In each vase, there were large palm trees, probably 30 feet or more, that were interwoven with yellow, fairy lights. They twinkled gaily and added a whimsical air to the room.  

In the center of the room was a circular kiosk. It was made of rose quartz that beautifully complimented the rest of the room, yet stood out to attract the attention of the visitors. Within the rose quartz was a magically created sign that flashed "Information" over and over in a blue, strobe light.

They went to the entrance desk and found a tall woman sitting behind the desk. She had dark, olive tone skin and was wearing the pinkest robes Ginny had ever seen. Her hair was cropped short to her head. It very much reminded Ginny of a muggle, military style only it was colored different colors. Her hair had been divided into four sections and then dyed. She had a purple, pink, green and blue section on her head. However, neither the robes nor the hair was what made her stand out; no, she stood out because she had neon lime green eyes that followed you around the room no matter where you stood and were piercing when she looked directly at you. 

Draco approached the young, odd witch and asked where the Fining Court would be. 

The witch responded in a heavy Cockney accent that it was on the 33rd floor in rooms A-H.  

Draco nodded and thanked the witch for her help. He took Ginny by her upper arm and drew her over to the elevators. A few seconds later the doors opened and a small, oddly colored Elf beckoned them to enter. He was taller than a House Elf, but shorter than the Wood Elves. He was grey with extremely pointed ears. Without a word, he turned to the controls and pushed the button marked 33. The elevator lurched upwards and sped upwards to the 33rd floor. It jerked to a stop, the doors opened and the Elf beckoned them out with a great flourish of his small hand. 

They stepped out and were immediately surprised at the lavishly expensive surroundings. The large airy room looked more like a Harem chamber than a floor of courtrooms. At first glance, the room was nothing but flowing silk fabrics in the brightest of colors hanging all over the walls. There was a robin egg colored blue, a sweet pea green and a rich, purplish magenta color that mimicked the color found on the finest of wild primroses.  There were more colors gently flapping around the perimeter of the room, but it was simply too much for one to take in a simple, quick glance. By the time they noticed the remaining colors, their minds were processing the fact that the floor in the rooms were made of black and white marble covered with large satin pillows. Each pillow must have been at least a meter by a meter and were just as brightly colored as the fabrics enhancing the four walls of the room. 

They took another step into the room and were immediately greeted by an obviously modified House Elf. He introduced himself as Tartaren. He informed them that he was a Clerk Elf for the Ministry of Magic and that he would be recording the events of the court proceedings and would be their point of reference for any fine payment and/or any other penalty that must completed.

Draco nodded to the Elf and stated a heart felt thanks for the information. 

Tartaren bowed at the waist to Draco's kind words and beckoned with his extraordinarily thin arms for them to come further into the room. 

Draco pulled Ginny closer by wrapping his large, strong right arm around her waist and pulling her snuggly to his side. The Clerk Elf ran his little feet off to catch up and then pass Draco and Ginny so that he could show them exactly where they needed to go. 

Apparently, although it was not apparent upon entering the room because of the charms used, the room was filled with courtrooms that were divided by invisible (and thus transparent) walls and camouflage charms much like the Agent had used the night before at the muggle restaurant. 

Tartaren ushered then in to far corner area that was heavily dressed in teal and purple tinted silks billowing out from the hidden walls. Draco sat on a blood red satin pillow with gold cotton fringes. Ironically enough, Ginny found herself being led to a bright, kelly green pillow made of satin and velvet. It looked very soft and Ginny found herself absently running her hands over the material, partly because of nerves and partly because it was so soft and tactile.

The Clerk Elf, after they were seated, walked past them to an area of multiple pillows thrown on top of each other. The Elf twisted his left hand at the wrist in a circular motion and almost instantaneously a wizard in chartreuse velvet robes was sitting there in front of them on the mountain of pillows. He was very short and reminded both Ginny and Draco a bit of Professor Flitwick. He had ebony black hair with a goatee on the end of his chin. Ginny thought it made him look rather debonair.

"You are in the court of Wizard Judge Rockhurt. I am already abreast of the charges surrounding the events of last night." The man said while pilfering through an immense stack of parchments that he had brought with him. After what seemed to be a ridiculous amount of paper shuffling, he laid the parchments to the side and looked at Ginny and Draco over the top of his black horn-rimmed glasses. 

Draco went to speak, but the Judge held up his right hand and motioned for him to stop talking before he even began. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I have a set of rambunctious, precocious twins myself. I remember all the headaches they cost me. Ahhh, to have a knut for every time I got a headache, I'd be wealthier than the Queen. However, I didn't get my knut; but I do like to think of myself as a fair an understanding wizard. While I cannot change the fact that this was a muggle infraction, I can use my head and realize that it was NOT intentional. With that said, I fine you 2000 gold galleons. Once this is paid, your punishment is complete." He said this with an air of finality, gathered his papers and disappeared with a pop.

Tataren nodded to Ginny and Draco and held out his right hand. Draco pulled out his parchment with all of his Gringott's accounts listed. He pointed to the one at the top of the page. Tartaren gave a brief nod, took the paper and also disappeared with a pop. 

Within a split second, the Elf returned with Draco's parchment and a receipt for 2000 gold galleons. Draco took the papers and nodded.

Tartaren gave a small smile and pointed his bony index finger at them. They felt something that could best be compared to port key movement grabbing their bodies and dropping them in front of an "out" fireplace. 

A small witch in ruby robes handed them a handful of floo powder and motioned for them to leave the premises. Minutes later, they arrived back at the Manor.

Draco headed to his study to do some catching up on a few business issues after giving Ginny a thorough kiss on the mouth. 

Ginny walked up the stairs to Katie's nursery to find the kids, but neither the baby nor the Nanny Elf was in the room. Ginny tried the twin's room next, but once again no kids were present. Ginny ran quickly down the stairs listening all the while for signs of where the kids were. She ran into the kitchen and saw the kids with the Nanny Elf through the kitchen window.

She exhaled in relief and headed for the large pair of French Doors to meet the kids outside. 

Katie was in her infant swing being lightly pushed by the Nanny Elf. Ben and Bill were lying stomach down in the grass with their legs bending capriciously back and forth while their heads rested on their folded arms watching a colony of ants pick up the remains of their picnic lunch. 

Life was good. 


	15. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 15

Ginny stood there and watched her children play until she was pulled from her musings by her husband. From behind, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She snuggled into his arms and he placed his cheek on the top of her head. 

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" he quietly murmured into her hair. 

"Umm-Hmmm" she lazily answered.

"I love you, Ginny Malfoy" 

"I like you too, Draco Malfoy" she said with a toothy grin while flipping in his arms to face him. She reached up and pulled his head to hers and gave him a very sound kiss on those incredibly luscious lips of his. 

"EWWWWWWW!" cried two young male voices simultaneously. 

Draco and Ginny pulled apart and looked to their right. There were two, young boys starring at them with crinkled noses of disgust. Ginny capriciously stuck her tongue out at the boys. Draco winked at Ginny and did a slight nod over towards the boys. Ginny nodded eagerly back and they both lunged at the boys. Ginny grabbed Ben. Draco grabbed Bill. They picked them up in their arms like infants and began rocking incessantly. The boys were cackling with mirth. Soon, Katie heard her brothers laughing and began crying to get out of her swing mechanism. Ginny laughed at the situation and put Ben down on the ground and went to get her daughter. Katie got a huge smile on her face and began clapping her small hands together in excitement when she saw her mother coming towards her. Ginny gave her a nose rub on her tummy as she pulled her from the swing. Katie gurgled excitedly at the sensation and frantically kicked her feet. Ginny hugged Kaitlyn to her body and walked back to Draco and the boys with the Nanny Elf following. 

Draco, with two monkeys crawling on his back (Bill and Ben), and Ginny with Katie walked back into the house to sit down for lunch. Draco put Ben and Bill in chairs in front of the bar. Ginny placed Katie in her high chair and walked to the refrigerator. Flora had made them ham and cheese sandwiches. Draco reached into the "snack" cabinet and pulled out a bag of pretzels. Ginny pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and poured everyone a glass. After the kids had their food, Ginny and Draco ate theirs from behind the bar so they could watch the kids. 

Just as they were about to finish, Arthur and Molly Weasley came into the kitchen followed by Ron and Hermione. 

"Afternoon, Dears!" Molly sang as she walked into the room.

"Hi! Mom, Dad…Ron, Hermione this is a nice surprise." Ginny greeted each as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi Ginny, Draco" Hermione returned the greeting while Ron settled for a nod. 

"Ginny…Draco, we feel really bad about last night and your father heard about the stiff fine from the Ministry this morning. So, the four of us talked it over and have decided to take the kids for the rest of the day. Uh-uh…no arguing young lady. We are taking the kids and that is final. Draco, with all that has happened lately, I am sure you can use some time to catch up at the office. Ginny, with all the worrying you have done lately, you need to relax. In fact, I insist that you have a relaxing bath with classical music and a book. I envision candles of a cool cucumber scent.  Gee, I'm getting all relaxed myself just thinking about it." Molly said with laughter in her voice.

Draco walked up to his mother-in-law and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best, Molly!" he said with a wink. 

Arthur went to his grandsons and began asking them, "Well boys, how would you like to do something muggle today? How about a moving picture that lasts for over an hour? Something called a moo vee." 

"Dad, it is called a movie." Hermione told him.

"Right, right a movie; let's go see a movie." Arthur corrected himself.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other. They knew Arthur was always searching for anything muggle and he was using Molly's insistence of taking the boys as an excuse to see muggle London.

Draco nodded and told the boys to head upstairs for their sleeping bags, clothes and anything else they want to take with them to their grandparents.

Bill and Ben ran upstairs. They loved staying with Gran and Gramps. They always let them do the coolest stuff. Gramps would let them go into this shed he had and listen to this thing called a TV. He said that when muggles used it they saw pictures too, but they had never seen any pictures. 

Within minutes, the boys were back downstairs running around like it was Christmas morning. Flora, the head House Elf, followed them with bags for the boys and Kaitlyn. Ron took the bags from the House Elf and motioned for Hermione to follow. After a quick goodbye being said, Hermione and Ron flooed back to the Burrow. Molly took the baby in her arms and cooed at her for a few minutes, gave Ginny a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Draco and repeated her actions; she walked to the fireplace and flooed home.  Arthur gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, Draco a firm handshake and took the twins each by a hand. He directed the boys to the floo system and off they went with a toss and a shout.

Draco turned to Ginny and with great amusement in his voice and a waggle of the eyebrows said in the sexiest voice he could muster, "I'll be in the study. I have LOTS of work to do!" He turned and scampered off to his study expertly dodging the pillows Ginny threw his way. 

Ginny decided to have a bit of fun of her own. She waited a few minutes until she was sure she heard Draco talking into the study's fireplace then she sauntered up the stairs to their bedroom. She walked over to the table that housed the game and reached down to pick up the dice. She cupped her hands and viciously shook them. All the time, her mind was mentally channeling what she wanted the game to help her do. She lightly threw the dice on the table. 

She got five dots plus two dots for a total of seven dots.

The taco magically came to life and moved the seven spaces. As soon as it stopped, the misty man appeared and said, "You have landed on the Square of Stealth. You will drink the chartreuse potion on the table and will be given the traits you need to complete your task." The misty man disappeared in a great poof of smoke. 

Once he was gone, there was a test tube sitting in a wooden holder. Ginny removed the test tube from the holder and saw that the potion within the tube was indeed chartreuse. She smiled to herself; it seemed that maybe…just maybe someone had heard her mutterings while she was shaking the dice. 

She drained the test tube with one great gulp. With excitement running through her veins, she hastily walked over to the full-size mirror on their wall. Sure enough, things were happening EXACTLY as she had thought. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror but part of her reflection was missing. She had no visible hands or feet. After a few more moments, her entire body was missing from the mirror's reflection. 

She clapped her invisible hands together in glee. Things were about to get very exciting. She turned and ran out of the room, down the stairs and to the study where Draco was working. The door was closed, but she knew that Flora would be bringing Draco some tea. So, she would sit and wait. 

Meanwhile, Draco was hard at work. Although he would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Ginny, his mind was only half on the work before him. He could not, try as he might, get the thought of shagging Ginny senseless out of his mind. In fact, he almost chuckled out loud several times during the last boring floo call because he thought about how they had come (pun probably not intended, but you never know) so far this past few weeks. From nothing to over indulgent at a speed faster than light; and he liked it. 

He nodded a few times here and there and it seemed to keep the people on the floo call satisfied. Draco kept half-listening and thinking of things that he could do to and with Ginny. 

He looked up at the sound of the study's door opening. It seemed that it was mid-afternoon because Flora had arrived with his afternoon tea. He gave Flora a brief smile and a gentle wave as she closed the door to the room.

Draco took a tentative sip of his peppermint tea. It was just as he liked it, very hot with a swirl of sweet. After he swallowed, he inhaled. The peppermint always made him feel alive. It created a sense of tingles that gave him a kick to make it through the afternoon. On that note, Draco thought to himself, maybe he should take two cups; then, he and Ginny could shag like bunnies. Draco snorted at this thought and almost caused himself to swallow wrong. He lightly coughed to stave off those fits. It worked.

Well, it worked until he felt something was crawling up his leg. He scooted back in his leather manager's chair to have a look. There was nothing on his leg or in the area underneath his open bottomed desk. So, he scooted back under the desktop and reconnected to the floo network. He had one more floo call he needed to make. 

The flames burned green. Mr. Teabone's head appeared in the flames. He said a cheerful hello, but quickly let Draco know that his wife was in labor and he needed to go. Draco congratulated the man and said a swift goodbye. As the man's head disappeared from the fireplace, Draco turned to the papers in front of him. The sooner he got this over with; the sooner he could love on Ginny. 

Once again, he felt something crawling up his leg. He slapped at the sensation. There was a distinct noise of flesh meeting flesh. He quickly scooted back to look under the desk, but there was nothing there. He shook his head and rolled back under the desk. 

He began signing the acceptance letter of several local merchant loans. It was all part of a new plan of his company to give back to the community and help the local economy. 

He felt it again. Damn it, there was something moving on his legs. Then, he heard it…and felt it. Dear Merlin, someone…something was pulling his zipper down. He jerked back in surprise and outrage which made Ginny dissolve into giggles. However, she did not let go and soon Draco's pants were deftly undone. 

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"  
  


"Where are you?"

"I think you know where I am and what I am about to do."

He went to reply, but was caught up in a warmth of sensations as Ginny made her move. 

"Umghgumgh"

Draco just about hit the roof as Ginny heartily laughed while continuing at the task before her. 

"Bloody Hell Ginny!" he exclaimed. 

Ginny ignored him and continued diligently with her current project. 

Draco knew he was close; she was driving him crazy with her warm mouth. He no more got that thought through his mind than he was lost. He experienced the most incredible orgasm of his life. Ginny laughed the whole time. She was also starting to partially reappear. Her hands and feet were visible again.  

As soon as he regained his bearings, he reached down and brought the invisible Ginny up to sit on his lap. He hugged her close and felt her breath on his ear. 

"Surprised, lover?"

"Incredibly happy lover..."

"Then, can I talk you into clearing your desk for more action this afternoon?"

Draco did not answer. Instead, he stood up with Ginny in his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her close. Then, he leaned over, swept all the papers off the desk and laid Ginny down. He was already on fire for round two; it was a hell of an afternoon…fire baby, fire. 


	16. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 16

A/N: I'll be doing a big "thank you" to all my reviewers after the next chapter. I wanted to get this up while I could get onto FF.net. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! –LadyBrannon 

Draco and Ginny were in the kitchen sitting at the small, glazed ceramic tile dinette placed in front of a large scenic window that looked out into their heavily gardened backyard. Ginny was sipping her morning Earl Grey with two teaspoons of sugar and nibbling on a piece of toast with a smidgeon of orange marmalade. For the second morning in a row, Ginny had woken with a touch of a stomach ache. 

Draco was sitting directly across from Ginny and was digging into a plateful of mini sausage biscuits. He had worked up quite an appetite overnight. 

Ginny caught a whiff of the banger in the biscuits and her stomach turned over. She scrambled out of the chair and headed for the closest bathroom. 

Draco looked up from his plate in surprise when Ginny scuttled out of the room. He could hear her fly into the bathroom and retch into the toilet. 

He jumped up, grabbed a cold pack out of the freezer and ran to Ginny's side. Once he got there, he found her kneeling on the floor pouring her heart out to the porcelain god.  He leaned over and gently pulled her hair back from her face. He reached into one of the drawers by the sink and pulled out a rubber band. He deftly put her hair up with the rubber band and placed the cold pack on the back of her neck. 

She mumbled a thank you and slumped down on the floor relishing the cool pack that was on her neck. Anything cold had always help settle her stomach. 

At that moment, Arthur arrived with the kids via the parlor fireplace. Ginny motioned for Draco to go take care of the kids. Draco threw her one last concerned look and walked hesitantly out of the room. 

Ginny had always been amazed at the tenderness Draco showed her when she was ill. She still recalled the first time she had been sick around Draco. 

_She had been in her first year at the Ministry of Magic. She was supposed to meet Draco at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then spend the afternoon with him wandering through the streets and stores of the only all wizarding town in the United Kingdom. _

_Instead, she found herself in bed with a nasty flu. She had an insanely high fever and was aching all over. She asked one of her roommates to give Draco a letter she had quickly written earlier to inform him of her condition. _

_She had fallen into a fitful sleep on her bed after her roommates had left the apartment they shared just off Diagon Alley. She woke a couple of hours later to find her nightstand covered with several vases of red roses and a very worried blonde man sitting to her right. _

_"Ginny are you all right?" he asked in a concerned whisper, "Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?"_

_In her weakened state, Ginny had instantly burst into tears, which had immediately sent Draco into a frenzy of more concern. He had frantically gotten up from his chair and began searching for anything to make her feel better, but Ginny grabbed the bottom of Draco's shirt and pulled him back. She shook her head and pulled him close; then she had whispered those three little words to him for the first time. _

Ginny smiled to herself at the thought of Draco's reaction to her whispered confession. 

_He had pulled back in amazement and asked her to repeat herself. She had looked him directly in the eye, pointed her finger at his chest and said forcefully, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco Malfoy had responded in the most unbelievable way. He had pulled his wand out, transfigured one of her old well used tomes into a rocking chair and gently extricated her from the bedding she was wrapped in. Then, he sat down in the rocking chair with her on his lap and rocked her as a mother would rock a baby…as if the most precious thing in the world was in his arms. He stayed there with Ginny in his arms, rocking her, until she drifted in to a peaceful sleep. _

_Ginny awoke the next morning feeling much better; she threw the covers back, stretched her arms upward and grinned at the flowers that served as a memory to Draco and the amazing night before.  _

Ginny was pulled from her memories by another wave of nausea. She slowly crawled to the toilet and suffered through another incident of retching. God, how she hated this…she would rather suffer through Filch's dreamed of torture chamber than a bout of nausea. UGH!

Just as she finished, Draco pulled open the door carrying another ice pack and a wet cloth. He bent over, placed one hand on the back of her head for support and used his other hand, with the cool, wet cloth, to gently wipe her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh, just a bit nauseous." she whispered in reply.

"Do you think-umm-Ginny? Do you think you might be pregnant?" Draco asked with a bit of wistfulness to his voice.

Ginny had to smile at his question. He had hated growing up an only child. She knew how much he wanted a huge family, a large family with her. Well, that and he wasn't the one that had to push a baby out of his body, not that Ginny minded. She loved being pregnant; she loved being a mother. 

"One way to find out…" Ginny gently reminded him.

Draco nodded and said, "Be right back…" He stood up from his kneeling position, turned and walked out of the small room.

He was back within minutes with wand in hand. He gave her a small hopeful smile and pointed the wand at her. 

"Revealo Enceinte!" he exclaimed. 

A large white iridescent bubble of plasmid mass encircled Ginny's torso and began rotating counter clockwise. Soon, it began shooting sparks of light energy and stopped rotating. As it stopped, the circle changed color…green, the color of life. It seemed a new Malfoy was on the way. 

Draco stopped the test with a "Finite Incatatum" and grabbed Ginny into his arms; hugging her tightly. 

She promptly threw up all over him. 


	17. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 17

After Draco had helped Ginny clean up the bathroom, then cleaned up himself, he helped Ginny get upstairs and into bed. Then, he asked the Nanny Elf to get the kids upstairs and prepare them for their day while he ran to the local Apothecary for a safe anti-nauseate potion for Ginny. 

It seemed, to Ginny, to take forever, but in reality only took Draco about 10 minutes to get the potion she needed. In the meantime, she huddled in a fetal position on the bed and kept very still. Any sudden moves and she would be retching again. 

Draco ran upstairs with the potion. He found Ginny lying very still on the bed. He gently placed his right hand on her back and rubbed. She slowly turned over and reached for the liquid in his hand. 

It was a cobalt blue potion that was very viscid. The liquid clung to the sides of the vial more like a gel than the liquid it was.  Thus, the remnants dripped slowly down the sides after Ginny turned it up to take the potion in one long gulp. 

The potion, thankfully, worked almost immediately. It was designed to be absorbed into the bloodstream through the esophagus rather than requiring the liquid to be in the stomach or intestines. 

As the calmness flew through Ginny's body, she flashed Draco a thankful smile and jumped off the bed. 

Draco leaned over for a kiss and Ginny gave him a hasty peck on the cheek as she left the room to get the kids out the door. 

Draco shook his head. He would never understand women…any of them. The thought of immediately returning to one's schedule after being that violently ill was ridiculous.

Almost as if Ginny could read his mind, she quickly turned back to him and said, "Who else is there to do this? Someone has to." And she disappeared from the doorway with a slight smile and a wink.

As Ginny entered the parlor, she focused on her morning routine. She had lots to do today. She needed to get the boys off to school, get Katie settled and meet her sister-in-laws for lunch at a new deli on Diagon Alley. 

"Ben…Bill…let's go. You have five minutes to be at school. Let's go!" Ginny yelled with a magically enhanced voice from the elegantly decorated parlor. 

At her words, Ben and Bill grabbed the last of their school books and headed for the fireplace in the parlor. There they found their mother waiting for them with a hastily tapping foot and her arms crossed over her torso. They put an extra jump in their step and headed for the fireplace. As they were about to pick up the floo powder to go to school, their mother placed an arm around each of the boys and have them a noisy, smacking kiss on their cheek. The boys hastily rubbed it off with a whiny, "Mooooom!" Ginny laughed at their antics and shooed them off with a wave of her hands. 

Draco was sitting in his study working on some figures regarding the recent acquirement of a competitor in a distant, foreign wizarding town when Ginny bellowed for the boys to get a move on. He visibly flinched at the power of her voice. It was amazing how the female Weasley's could project their voice. Draco shook his head in remembrance of the first time he had been bestowed with Molly's famed Weasley "talking to."

_It had been about six months after he and Ginny had started dating. They had come back from a night on the town. He had taken Ginny on a special night to celebrate their sixth month anniversary. _

_About four hours earlier, he had shown up at the apartment door with six differently colored wizard roses. They were wrapped in extra greenery and green tissue wrapping paper. Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head, which caused Draco to laugh aloud, when she saw the roses rotate through the colors of the flowers in a sequential flowing fashion. When Hermione saw them later, she said they looked much like lights muggle use to decorate their hot tubs, ads, etc._

_After Ginny relieved Draco of her gift, she put them in sugar water and walked back to give him a kiss on the cheek. He was having none of that; he pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss. He wanted her to have no doubts as to how he truly felt abut her. His kiss said all that he had, as of yet, been unable to say. _

_After a thorough snogging, he pulled away and told her that they needed to be on their way or they were going to miss their reservations. She nodded her head in a slightly off kilter way- that kiss had really made her senses reel. She walked back into her bedroom, pulled her antique lace shawl off the hangar, placed it swiftly around her shoulders and walked back into her living room ready to go. _

_When Ginny walked into her bedroom to get her wrap, Draco knew it was time to get to work. He quickly transfigured the small Oriental rug in front of the fireplace into a faux panther rug…black, of course. He then conjured two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of Dom Perignon. He turned the wand upon himself and divested himself of his clothes. He quickly dropped onto the rug, corked the champagne and filled the two classes. He sat them slightly to the side and found a pose that was comfortable and sexy; he waited. _

_He loved the look Ginny had on her face when she saw him. At first, it was nothing but shock, but it quickly morphed into pure lust. He liked that look on Ginny. _

_He beckoned for her to join him with a come hither look and an outstretched hand._

_She had slowly walked over to him, stopped right in front of him, and gently dropped to her knees. He had taken her hands in his and said, "Ginny Weasley, I am completely in love with you."_

_Then, he had placed his right hand on her nape and pulled her in for a scorching kiss. She had quickly become weak in his arms from his sensual ministrations and he pulled her to lie prostrate beside him. He slowly unwound the shawl from her torso and let it fall back to the ground. Next, he was intent on removing her blouse, however; he took his sweet time enjoying every single button coming open. He took such great joy with each bit of flesh that was revealed to his hungry eyes. _

_He could no longer stop himself. He leaned over and began suckling and nibbling down her long, enticing neck towards her breasts; all the while, his fingers deftly revealing more skin for him to drown in. _

_To make him even more aroused, Ginny was mewing and moaning in sensual bliss. He was almost sure he could orgasm from her sounds. After his hands found the sweet, soft skin at her tummy, he was sure he was not going to last very long. _

_Ginny grasped his head firmly with her hands, pulled his head away from her body and to her lips for another go at tongue dancing. She tasted so sweet, like warm toffee._

_He, now, had her blouse and bra removed and he pulled from her loving kiss to feast upon her body. As he feasted adoringly upon her body, she had turned the most adorable pink color that interestingly enough matched the nub at the end of her pert breasts. _

_After a few more minutes of soaking in her delicate beauty, he lowered his head to her chest and captured a rigid nipple in his mouth gently between his lips. Then he gave it a short lick with the tip of his tongue; he loved the low pitch moan Ginny gave at the moistness on her nipple. He deftly repeated the action and smiled at Ginny's identical response. He moved to the other breast and was giving it the same attention when the door to Ginny's apartment flew open. _

_There in all her motherly glory was a very shocked Molly Weasley. _

_"Ginny Weasley…Draco Malfoy…what ARE you doing?"_

_Draco looked down at Ginny with wide eyes. She opened her eyes wide and nodded for him to get off of her with her head. He reluctantly rolled off of Ginny and got to his knees. He helped Ginny garner her clothes, get them somewhat back on and helped her to her feet with Molly Weasley glaring at them the whole time. Then, he arrogantly picked up his own clothes and put them on. _

_Ginny and Draco gallantly faced Molly Weasley as she began a vicious tirade about respect, right from wrong and hordes of other ethical and moral topics. _

_Draco shut Molly Weasley up the only way he knew how. He dropped to his knees and asked Ginny to marry him. Ginny turned to him in shock. Molly Weasley, for the first time since Draco knew her, was eerily quiet. _

_Draco pulled out a large oval shaped ruby ring that was flanked by two rather large pear shaped diamonds. It was amazingly colorful with the firelight reflecting off it and through it. _

_Ginny began silently crying, dropped to her knees in front of him and eagerly nodded her head. He gave her a bright smile and placed the ring on her left hand. Once he finished, he brushed his hand across her cheek. Ginny took the initiative and pulled Draco into a searing kiss. _

_After a few minutes of them kissing and her shock had worn off, Molly Weasley loudly cleared her throat. Ginny and Draco sheepishly drew apart and turned towards Molly._

_Molly gave them a nose crinkling smile and said, "Well, I guess I'll be going. Don't do anything your father and I have not done!" And then, she was gone. _

Draco was pulled from his musings by his own laughter. 


	18. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 18

_What a day…_Ginny thought. She had spent the morning and part of the afternoon, after getting the kids off to school, shopping up and down Diagon Alley for the items needed for tomorrow night's charity ball at the manor. Draco and several of his executives had agreed, several months ago, to hold a ball for a local food charity to help feed children throughout the United Kingdom, muggle or wizard. 

As Ginny sat and ate lunch with her ever gossiping sisters-in-law, she mused about the beginnings of the ball and how it had, unexpectedly, gotten out of hand. As Hermione, Heidi, Greta and the rest of the group was gaily discussing who was pregnant and who was getting married, Ginny thought, 

_"Once word was out about the ball, most of the wizarding world was scrambling to get invitations. Therefore, she had decided to simply forego the invitations, much to the horror of her mother-in-law, and set a price for attendance. For a mere 10,000 gold galleons, one was able to attend the ball and spend a weekend at Malfoy Manor being the guests of Draco and Ginny Malfoy. She had intentionally set the price at an exorbitant amount hoping to keep the numbers small, but still giving a solid donation to the charity. She had been dumbfounded when they had been inundated with letters from Gringotts stating that monies had been moved to their charity account from over 500 separate accounts! So, much for keeping the numbers low…"_

Ginny was pulled from her musings when the silence around her invaded her thoughts. She looked up from the floor she had been staring at. Every single one of her sisters-in-law was staring at her with an odd look on their face. 

"What?" Ginny inquired as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. 

"I cannot believe you did not tell us!" Hermione accused. 

"Tell you what?" Ginny asked even more confused. 

"Ginny Malfoy, I cannot BELIEVE you did not tell us!" Heidi said with disappointment evident in her voice. She narrowed her amber colored eyes at Ginny and gave her a glare. 

"Tell you WHAT?" Ginny said with exasperation and just a hint of annoyance.

"That you are PREGNANT!" Hermione knowingly said. 

Ginny just stared at a far wall and shook her head. She, then, turned back to the group of women before her and said, "What can you do, smell it? I only found out bloody yesterday!" 

Her only responses from the women were several high-pitched squeals and being pulled into several embraces.  Ginny, after she was finally released by the last sister-in-law, gave them a small smile and began picking at the Conch Salad in front of her. 

Eventually the conversation veered off of her again. Her thoughts returned to the ball and all that she had accomplished that morning.

_She had found most of the decorations she needed. The theme for the ball was Celestial Bodies. She had spent a few hours in the local party decoration shop purchasing items for the ball. She had bought small tennis ball-sized, opalescent magical balls. These balls, when tossed into the air, released mini-firecrackers in the shape of stars and moons. She had also acquired new midnight blue napkins that magically sparkled through several well known constellations, including the Big Dipper, Pleiades and the Little Dipper, in colors of silver and gold. _

_She had also found small party favors that were sure to delight the wealthy and generous attendees. While searching through scores of specialty catalogs, she found mini-magical wands that were heavily decorated with glitter, feathers, small semi-precious stones, etc. However, that was not what made the wands so neat; no, what made them neat was that they were actually viable wands for a week. They were charmed to transfigure small items into anything you might want or need. Granted, the spell wore off when the charm expired on the wand, but for that week; a lot of fun could be had. Ginny was delighted to hear that the store could deliver them directly to the Manor by __noon__ the next day. _

_She had continued her flipping through the magical catalogs and had found a few more items. After ordering the wands, she found cute kazoos that when put to the mouth played a piano rendition of  "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

_For the food, she had turned to their usual catering shop. The shop, Magical Munching, had been linked to affluent wizarding families for centuries. They take the orders from the clients at their store; then, on the day of the event, they would send the ingredient list, recipes and extra House Elves to the client's home to help make the food. _

_This time, their piece de resistance was going to be the dessert. They were making chocolate cups in the shapes of stars with mousse in them. They would be placed on clear glass plates with candied moons that, as you ate them, would squeak, 'No! I'm the man on the moon.'_

_They also were making special magical appetizers for the gala. There were mushroom crepes that tasted like peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches. There would also be petit fours with small star dollops on the top. They looked so sweet, which is why Ginny thought it hilarious that they actually tasted like lemons. She, of course, ordered a double order of those. One of the reasons why Ginny and Draco Malfoy were so popular, besides them being young, rich and beautiful, was the fact that they loved to add humor to notoriously boring events. This one, with all the new finds, was sure to be a blast…and that was not counting the end of the evening firecrackers made for the event by Gred and Forge. _

Ginny surfaced from her musings when the waiter brought their bill to the table. He laid the receipt on the table and gave each of the women a smoldering gaze. Ginny snorted at this boldness and withdrew her Gringotts' Card. She paid for the meal, said goodbye to the girls and headed further down Diagon Alley. She still had lots of shopping to do and the boys would be home mid-afternoon. Eventually, she found herself outside a familiar shop.

To Ginny's delight, while shopping for her dress, she had found a faux toga outfit (faux because it was actually a two-pieced outfit simply sewn and cut to mimic the lines of a toga sheet) with magically sparkling stars and moons in the shop where they had found the game, Monkey Love. Huntress, the store's owner, had remembered Ginny and was delighted to see her again. She had helped Ginny so much. Ginny assured her that the game had definitely worked its magic and that yes, her mother and father had apparently liked their items as well. Ginny played this one off; she had never asked and never would. They talked for a few minutes and Ginny asked Huntress if she would like to be the special guest of Draco and her at the ball the following evening. Ginny did not think the woman's eyes could become more amazing as they all ready were, but they did. They lit up brightly as she enthusiastically nodded and Ginny smiled. 

"Great…we will see you tomorrow night!" Ginny said as she picked up her purchases and walked out of the store. It was time to head home. She Apparated to the Manor. 

When she arrived home, she noticed that the house was awfully quiet. She placed her purchases on the floor in the vast foyer and headed upstairs. She went into Kaitlyn's room first. There her little angel was sleeping peacefully.  She kissed her fingers and placed them on the sleeping baby's head. 

She quietly walked out of the room and headed to the master suite. When she walked in the room, she noticed one very important thing. Draco was not in the room. She sighed. She had been hoping all day to get a bit of nookie in before the boys got home. 

She toed off her leather loafers. Next, she removed the Book of Kells scarf from around her neck and unbuttoned her beige silk shirt. She drew the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor. 

_That had taken quite a bit to get used to…throwing her clothes on the floor, that is. Her mother had spent years trying to get her to pick up after herself. One night in the Malfoy Manor and her new mother-in-law was already calling her into a 'discussion' about how the House Elves were complaining that the young Mrs. Malfoy was being difficult.  _

She unhooked her front clasp bra and tossed it on the floor as well. Then, she unbuttoned and unzipped her wool trousers. She tossed these on the floor too. She removed her pair of knee high panty hose and tossed them on top of the other items. In her knickers, she walked over to her nightstand and retrieved the ponytail holder she used at night. She put her hair up in a twisted loop and headed for the bathroom. On her way, she noticed that the clothes had already been removed from the floor by one of the House Elves.  She also noticed that the game had been moved from its normal spot. She quickly noted, however; that the change seemed to be so that Draco could reach his Nifler shoes. 

Just outside of the door, she put her right hand at her nape and gave it a good rub. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom; she almost screamed at the sight before her. There, in all his naked glory, was her husband. 

He gave Ginny a winsome, sexy smile and beckoned for her to come over and join him. Before she did though, she took a moment to take in her modified bathroom.

He had made the room a good deal larger mainly to hold the new bathtub. It was three times larger than their normal one and was a beautiful royal purple. There was steam rising from the water in the tub that lapped on her lover's edible body. 

She returned the smile Draco was giving her and walked to the side of the tub. She gladly took the hand that he offered her and climbed into the tub. Draco situated them so that she found herself leaning back against his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. 

He gave her kiss on her nape and removed his right hand from the water. It went to the table at the side of the tub and picked up his wand. With a flick of the wand and a muttered spell, the door slammed shut. For the second time that day, Ginny almost screamed. 

The misty man had been hidden behind the door. Her gaze flew to Draco's and he gave her a nod to his right. Ginny took a look in the area his nod had been and there were the dice from the game. She returned her gaze to the misty man and found him smirking at her. 

She returned the smirk and waited for his announcement.

"You have landed on the Square of Motion in the Ocean. Enjoy!" 

He disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

Ginny rolled over on top of Draco. She placed a hand on either side of his face and drew in for a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate and soon their hands were relearning each other's bodies. Their moans of passion could be heard a good distance in their magnified bathroom, but Ginny and Draco were oblivious. 

Ginny maintained her position on top and was soon setting a pace that was driving Draco wild. Water was splashing over the sides of the tub in great quantities.

When the passionate storm in the tub abated, Ginny laid her forehead to Draco's and gave him a gentle kiss. She jumped in shock when a small voice behind her said, "Look Bill, Mom and Dad are having a water fight!"


	19. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 19

As Ginny settled in for the night, she thought about what had to have been the most embarrassing evening of her life. Ginny sighed to herself as she sat at her vanity table brushing her long red tresses. She continued stroking her hair while thinking about the events that had occurred. It began with Draco and Ginny not placing a locking spell on their bedroom door. She partly blamed Draco for surprising her and partly blamed herself for sheer lack of thought. That lack of forethought had allowed Ben and Bill access to their room. 

According to Ben and Bill, they had arrived home from school and been informed by Flora that their parents were in their bedroom. They had put their things away in their room and immediately visited the bedroom to see if Draco wanted to play some Quidditch. When they got to the door, they checked to see if it was locked. It was not; so they entered. They heard noises in the bathroom and took a look; the bathroom door, again, was not locked just closed. 

Ginny shuddered at the memory of her young boys entering the room finding Ginny and Draco post-coital. Thank Merlin that the tub was large and bubbly. 

Then, out of the mouth of babes, "Mom, why are you and Daddy naked?"  

Draco, in his infinite wisdom, began to laugh. Ginny did the only thing she could; she smacked him and loudly told the boys to meet them downstairs in the parlor in ten minutes. 

What had followed in the parlor was a long talk about mommies, daddies and love. They had not gotten technical with anything, but did let them know that it was something for adults who loved each other very much. The boys seemed to handle it well, taking all of it in stride. Draco was absolutely no help at all. He was either sniggering at Ginny's frantic, high-pitched voice, or sniggering at poignant questions the boys were asking. Honestly! 

Ginny slammed her brush down on the table. She was more annoyed with Draco than she had ever been in her life. 

And of course, he had to walk into the bedroom at that very moment. Ginny shot him a nasty glare. 

'What is that look for?" he asked with an honest inquisitiveness in his voice. 

"As if you don't already know, Draco Malfoy, you were absolutely NO help down there. None! Did you have to snigger the whole damn time?"

"Oh come on, the whole situation was hysterical. One of those stories we will tell our grandkids when we are older!" 

Ginny snorted inelegantly at this and said, "Puh-lease! What about when we have the REAL talk? Is this what I should expect from you? This adolescent school boy behavior? Her hands waved around madly to emphasize her distress. 

"Ginny, I think maybe your hormones are on overdrive with the pregnancy and all."

Ginny's eyes got as round as saucers and were shooting daggers at the blonde man in front of her. Her cheeks were a very menacing red. 

"What…did…you…just…say? My hormones are in OVERDRIVE? Was that what you said? Because I know you ARE NOT stupid enough to say that to ME, Draco Malfoy." 

There was only one way to describe Draco's face. It plainly read, 'Oh SHIT!' 

He began backing away from his infuriated wife, but she was not letting him get away that easily…oh no. She backed him up to the bed and caused him to fall on his back. She pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her turquoise, full-length nightgown and pointed it directly at him. 

"Petrificus Totalus" she muttered. Draco's body clenched into the body bind and his eyes grew wide in shock and fear. Ginny was irate. That was never a good thing. 

She walked over to the table and rolled the dice, to the extreme shock of Draco. As the dice clinked onto the table and rolled around, Ginny turned back to Draco and gave him a very evil grin.

The dice stopped. One dice had landed on three. The other dice had landed on four. The total was seven. The taco magically moved the seven spaces and stopped. 

The misty man appeared and said, "You have landed on the Square of Royalty. Humble your servant. The tools you will need are on the table." The misty man then gave a mad cackle and disappeared in a poof of smoke. While Ginny never noticed the misty man's cackle, Draco definitely heard it and was a bit unsettled. 

Ginny simply walked to the table and picked up the item on the table, an oversized, crème colored, Egyptian cotton towel. Ginny turned towards Draco with her wand in one hand and the towel in the other. She, to his surprise, pointed the wand at him again.

"Finite Incatatum" she said to release him from his full body bind. Before he could move very far, however; she placed a new spell on him.

"Tardo Maximus" Draco knew what that meant. He had just been hit with the slow down curse.  Aurors used it to catch criminals without really hurting them. 

He got up and moved as fast as he could, which was not very fast. He glanced back to see where Ginny was. She was smiling evilly at him. He found that he could not move or take his eyes from Ginny as he watched her put her wand back up her sleeve. Then, she put the other end of the towel in her hand. She twirled the towel into a tight, compact mass and walked towards Draco. 

He tried to move, but the curse was a powerful one. He had only managed three steps to her ten. When she was a few feet away, she pulled the towel back and let it snap forward. He howled. He was clad only in silver silk boxers and they provided little to no protection for his buttocks. 

He gave a pleading look to Ginny, but she merely said, "You might want to turn around. It will hurt less in the long run."

In her current mood, he heeded her advice and turned around just as another snap occurred on his left butt cheek. 

"Run" she ordered again. 

To the best of his ability, he put on foot in front of the other. He would get a few more steps in and another crack would reverberate through the room. This continued until Draco was already cringing for the next snap. It did not really hurt…merely smarted a bit. 

However, the next snap never came; instead he felt a warm hand cupping and gently kneading his buttocks. 

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kneading your ass, I would have thought that was obvious."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"Yes, well stupidity does not become you."

"Touché…"

"Want to do it?"

"What?"

"We really got to work on this stupidity thing. Do…you…want…to…do…it?" Ginny asked again with X-rated hand motions. 

Draco laughed. He pulled his wife to him and kissed her soundly. When he released her, they were both laughing. 

Ginny pulled him in for another kiss. She then began kissing his neck and chest. 

"Ummm…"

"Like something?"

"You…"

"You have me…as long as you NEVER make another comment about my hormones."

"Point received and processed."

Ginny pulled Draco towards the bed. He fell on top of her when her knees hit the mattress. Their moans of ecstasy quickened. Soon, Draco's boxers and Ginny's nightgown were on the floor and the only noise in the room was that of the headboard hitting the wall. 


	20. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 20

_Today is the day!_  Ginny excitedly thought as she spelled the hair off her legs. She took her left leg down from the edge of the chair in her dressing room and put her right leg on it. She charmed the hair off that leg and gave it a quick rub to make sure the spell had been nice and close. It was as smooth as Kaitlyn's bottom. 

She took her right leg off the chair and began working on her bikini area. As she was spelling the area, she decided to leave a surprise for Draco to find…should he try to get in her knickers (or toga as it was) tonight. She ended the current spell, modified it slightly and re-completed the spell. She looked in the mirror and was delighted to see that the charm had worked perfectly. She laughed lightly to herself and began dressing. 

She pulled on her silk, thong knickers in crème. She followed them with a matching front clasp bra. She pulled on some sheer, nude stockings and pulled them up high on her waist. A woman with three kids and another on the way could use all the help she could get in the tummy flattening department. She slipped on a black silk blouse and buttoned it up. She drew a red pencil skirt off a hangar. She threw it over her head and slid it down. Her shirt was neatly tucked in and the skirt fell beautifully in to place. She zipped up the zipper and closed the top with the hook. She slid her hands down the skirt to help smooth any non-existing wrinkles. In reality, it was just a habit. The House Elves would kick each other to death before they allowed wrinkles in the Malfoy's clothes. Ginny snorted aloud at this.

She spritzed "Aqua di Gio" on her wrists and lightly rubbed them together in a circular motion. Afterwards, she brought her right wrist to her nose and inhaled. She loved the smell of the perfume that Draco had first bought for her 19th birthday; now, it was a staple birthday gift. She was not trying to make it sound as if Draco was unimaginative; rather he simply liked to give her lots of gifts. Besides, she certainly did not mind being doted upon; it was rather nice to feel cherished and loved. 

She slipped on a pair of fairly simple, but expensive, low heeled dress shoes. They were this season's latest look from the designer witch Wendi Winkle. They were charmed to feel like your feet were wrapped in cotton. Ginny wiggled her toes. They felt marvelous.

She went to her night stand and opened it. She retrieved the anti-nauseate potion and took a long swallow. No time to be sick this morning too much to do.   

She walked out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the nursery. She smiled at what she saw. Flora was reading Katie a book. Katie was intently listening and bouncing up and down in her crib as much as her small feet and legs would let her. 

Flora stopped reading when she noticed Ginny standing in the doorway to the nursery. At first, Katie looked like she was going to cry because Flora had stopped reading, but then she noticed her mother. She squealed in delight. 

Ginny walked over to Katie and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then, she reached out and picked Katie up. She nuzzled Katie to her and then sat her on her hip. Together, mother and daughter headed downstairs. 

Draco was already in his study working on some last minute business opportunities that would be discussed at the evening's gathering. He made a few more notes, set the papers to the side and sat back in his chair. He yawned behind his hand. He looked up and saw his two favorite girls watching him from the doorway.  

Ginny leaned over to Katie's ear and whispered, "Say hello to Daddy, Katie." 

Katie laughed gaily and raised her small left hand and waved at her daddy. Draco chuckled at his daughter and wife. He stood up and walked to them. 

Kaitlyn, seeing that her daddy was coming over, began bouncing in her mother's arm. Seeing how excited she was to see him, Draco held out his arms to his daughter once he was standing in front of Katie and Ginny. Kaitlyn practically jumped into Draco's arms. 

Draco nuzzled his daughter and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Katie mimicked his actions and returned the kiss, however; hers landed on the underside of his chin. 

Ginny smiled at the affection between father and daughter. 

"Well, Miss Malfoy, you are certainly very pretty today. Your hair is just exquisite. The ponytail on the top of your head is all the rage this year. I simply must know who did your hair? And that turquoise and white, flowery dress highlights your big, chocolate colored eyes."

Ginny and Katie giggled at Draco's antics. 

Kaitlyn looked at her father and said, "Da Da funny!"

Ginny and Draco's mouths dropped open. 

"She…she…Ginny, she…"

"She spoke!" Ginny squealed, "What a smart girl you are, learning to talk at ten months!"

"Of course she is; she is a Malfoy" Draco said in his most haughty voice with a cocky grin. Ginny, used to his antics by now, simply rolled her eyes. 

"So Katie, are you going to stay with Daddy today while Mommy gets ready for the festivities tonight?"

Katie gurgled enthusiastically to her mother; little legs bouncing up and down while in her father's arms. 

Ginny smiled at her daughter's antics and turned her cheek to Draco. 

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and told her to have a good day. Draco turned, with Katie in his arms, and went back into the study. He took Katie's hand and waved it in a 'bye-bye' fashion to Ginny. 

Ginny smiled and waved back. 

Minutes later, Ginny was immersed in plans for the festivities that night. She was supervising food, decorations and games.  


	21. A Box of Monkey Love: Chapter 21

Ginny startled. Another guest had decided to throw a magical ball in the air and release the fireworks inside. 

_Hmmm_, she thought, _those may have been a very bad idea_. 

Currently, Ginny was sitting at the head table enjoying her luscious dessert. It was a champagne glass filled to the brim with fresh berries and vanilla mousse. She placed her spoon back in the glass to get another bite, as Draco, to her left, was speaking to one of his business partners about their plans of attack for the evening. 

The gala had begun about two hours ago with aperitifs and a variety of cheeses mingled with small talk. They had received their guests in the massive foyer and led them to an even larger formal parlor. The parlor was only used for these types of occasions and was as big as most people's homes. It was done in crème and navy. 

The dinner began about an hour ago and had gone rather smoothly. Ginny had expected nothing less. The caterers were excellent in both food and service. 

She found herself mentally sighing again. Now she remembered why she hated these things! Too many people in her house when she would rather be with her family.

"Ginny?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered into her right ear.

"Yes…" 

"I believe we are ready to move on."

"Yes, of course." Ginny responded, as she slid her chair back to move the evening along. 

Ginny stood up, cast a loudening charm around herself and lightly tapped the fine crystal that currently held her ice wine. The tinkle from the crystal was beautiful. It reverberated throughout the formal dining hall. Talking ceased and heads turned to look at the current lady of the house. 

Ginny gave a small smile and began speaking, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, It is a pleasure for Draco and me to have you in our home. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. With that said, I would like to invite you to join us in the ballroom. Let the festivities begin."

She gestured with her arm towards the now open double doors that led directly to the ballroom. Chairs scraping against the marble floor could be heard throughout the dining hall. Soon, there was a mass movement of people moving to the ballroom. Ginny sat down for a moment to garner her thoughts and have just a few moments of relaxation. 

She felt warm hands on her shoulders giving her a slight message. She was about to turn and see whom it was when the person leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You are so tense, Ginny Malfoy. You need to relax!" 

Ginny smiled. She would know that voice anywhere and it belonged to one, Harry Potter. She turned around and lightly smacked him on his arm.   
  


"Harry Potter, what would Millie say?"

"She'd say thanks for taking him off my hands. He is driving me crazy with all these pregnancy hormones."

Ginny giggled and linked her arm with his offered one.

"So, where is that blonde git you married? Harry smirked.

"His name is Draco, which you well know, and he is talking with some of his business associates and partners."

"His absence means my gain. Care to dance?" Harry said as the walked through the doorway. 

"Love to, Mr. Potter." Ginny replied with a grin. 

Harry swept Ginny around in a graceful twirl and pulled her close. Ginny placed her arms around his neck as he brought his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer. 

"Heard you are pregnant again…"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mille, who heard it from Hermione…" he said with a grin.

"Figures…"

"So are you trying to out do Mille and me? Because it will never happen; I am much more virile than a Malfoy. You should have kept me while you had me. But no, you had to break up with me and then marry my worse enemy!" 

Ginny giggled. 

"And you are thankful every night that I had enough foresight to break up with you. Besides, I knew Millie liked you and she could kick my arse!" 

Now, it was Harry's turn to laugh. 

"Too right, you are."

They settled into the song with Ginny placing her head on Harry's shoulder as they glided around the dance floor. 

The song ended and Ginny pulled away from Harry. 

"Thanks for the dance, Mr. Potter. See you around."

Harry gave a showy bow, grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"The honor is mine, Mrs. Malfoy."

"As it should be, Potter…" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist from behind. 

Harry winked at Ginny and walked away. 

Ginny turned around in Draco's arms and gave him a brief kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, Draco gave her a smile and touched a finger to the end of her nose.  

"Finished with your business?" she asked. 

"Yes, I am all yours!" he retorted as he pulled her closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and began moving her around the dance floor.

"Whoopee…and here I thought I already had you for years!" Ginny joked. 

"Smart arse…" 

"Better than a dumb arse…!"

"Right you are…I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Better not forget it either, if you know what is good for you!"

Draco threw back his head and gave a loud guffaw. 

They continued dancing around the floor until he had expertly maneuvered her to the platform that held the orchestra playing the music. Once they arrived at the stairs leading to the platform, Draco stopped dancing and pulled Ginny, by the arm, up the stairs. 

The orchestra finished their song and the conductor greeted Draco with a handshake. Draco, still gently dragging Ginny behind him, walked to the center of the stage and magically amplified his voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! As my wife stated earlier, I hope you are all having a great time."

Draco paused for all the applause, yells and whistles that transpired from his comments. 

He held up his hand in a "silence" gesture and continued, "Ginny, my mother and I are ecstatic that all of you want to donate your time and money for a great cause such as the dream to keep all of our children well fed. Tonight is for the hungry children in our world!" 

Draco, once again, stopped for the responses to his words. 

"Now, I want to take a moment," Draco continued, "to share some very exciting news that I cannot keep to myself any longer. My wife and I are going to have another baby and I am so excited!"

The crowd broke into thunderous applause. Ginny's cheeks became bright red. 

"Draco….Draco…please, stop this…" Ginny said while trying to pull Draco off the stage, but he was having none of that.

"Isn't she beautiful, Ladies and Gentlemen?" he asked.

Again, the crowd went wild with excitement. 

"In fact, I think I feel the need to express my excitement. Are you guys game?"

"Yes!" echoed throughout the ballroom. 

"Great!" Draco responded. 

Then, he turned to Ginny, who was still looking very uncomfortable.

"Ginny, I love you…more than anything. You know that, right?"

Ginny nodded; her eyes feeling with tears. 

"And, you still love me, right?"

Ginny nodded in affirmation again, this time with tears running down her cheeks.

"Good…then, let's show everyone how much."

"Huh?" Ginny said inelegantly. 

"I want you to kiss me like you mean it."

"What?" Ginny said, her voice becoming unnaturally high. 

"Kiss…me!" he said slowly. 

Ginny looked out to the crowd. They were earnestly encouraging her to kiss him.  

She looked back at Draco. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ginny, are you going to kiss me?"

Ginny nodded again and leaned in to Draco. He captured her lips in a passionate embrace. He pulled her close and Ginny felt herself losing her resolve. She melted against his hard, toned body. 

Their kiss continued until they needed air. 

Ginny mumbled, "Oh Merlin! Draco…What were you thinking?" as she buried her head into his chest.

"Ginny…Ginny…" Draco said as he lifted her head up with gentle fingers, "Look around, Ginny."

Ginny looked around. They were no longer on the platform in the ballroom. Instead, they were standing in their master bedroom. The lights were off. The room was lit with candlelight that hung randomly around the room. 

"How? Why?" Ginny choked out.

"Because I wanted you to relax, you have been far too stressed about this gala. We have House Elves and Mothers for that. You need to relax! And relax, we will. Now, I am going to go over and roll the dice. Then, we are going to get down to business!"

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes, let's get it ON…!" 

Draco walked over to the table and rolled the dice. The dice rolled across the table and came to a stop. One dice stopped on six. The other dice stopped on five. This gave a total of eleven. 

The sausage magically moved and stopped on a blank Square. 

The misty man appeared and bowed at the couple. 

Then, he began speaking, "Congratulations! You have finished the game!"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other in shock.

"What?" They said in unison. 


	22. A Box of Monkey Love: Epilogue

_Guess this is going to happen tonight_, Draco thought to himself as he held Ginny's hand. 

He was always amazed at how calm she remained during childbirth. The only signs that she was in a lot of pain were the grimaces that crossed her face and the indent in her lip from where she had almost bitten through.

Draco tried to give her comfort as the contractions started again. He rubbed her hand and asked if there was anything she needed. 

She just shook her head and gave him a half-hearted smile while she concentrated through the pain; her eyes now closed.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked back into the room. She checked Ginny and said that it was time. She walked back into the hallway and beckoned for the doctor to enter the room. 

In walked the doctor. He gave Draco a nod in greeting and said to Ginny, "Ready to push?"

"Yes, I am, sir." she sweetly said with a smile. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

_No one should be expected to be polite during this, _he thought.

Thirty minutes later, Draco was gazing at the most beautiful thing in the world. A new baby girl was lying in Ginny's arms. Ginny was smiling ear to ear. This was amazing each and every time.

"So Drac, what are we going to name her?"

"Emmie Rose"

"I like that. Come here…"

Draco walked over to Ginny. She beckoned with her index finger for him to come closer. He leaned over and she gave him a loud kiss on the mouth. 

"Thank you…for everything."

Yes, life was good.

A/N: I decided, a long time ago, to name the baby after the 100th reviewer. That was Blue Coloured Roses a.k.a. Emmie! Congratulations! 

Well, this is the end folks. I hope you enjoyed it! There will not be a sequel. I have already started writing another story and am very dedicated to it.

I have appreciated all of your reviews. Thank you! You guys were awesome! 

Peace,

LadyBrannon 


End file.
